Nothing is impossible
by Princess Kinomoto
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is an average girl, excluding being a head cheerleader, the most wanted girl in the the whole of Japan and is a secret agent helping the police force. One of her cases was to go undercover to Hong Kong and investigate the Wolves. Her ident
1. Prologue

Nothing Is Impossible  
  
Sakura Kinomoto is an average girl, excluding being a head cheerleader, the most wanted girl in the whole of Japan and is a secret agent helping the police force. One of her cases was to go undercover to Hong Kong and investigate the Wolves. Her identity? A maid in the Li mansion...  
  
Prologue  
  
Briing  
  
The hallway for Japan's most popular High School was immediately filled with students rushing from one class to another.  
  
In the middle of the crowd was a young girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes with a group of her friends.  
  
"So, Sakura. How are you?" one of her friends, Chiharu, asked. "Every time I ask you this question, your cell phone always..."  
  
Beep Beep  
  
"Never mind," Chiharu said. "See you later Sakura," she said and started walking to their class with her other friends.  
  
"Sorry, Chiharu. Next time!" Sakura shouted before taking out her video cell phone. "What is it, Clare?" she asked.  
  
"Sakura, there is another case for you," Clare replied.  
  
"I know that. Why else would you beep me? What I meant was what's the case," Sakura said annoyed.  
  
Clare laughed nervously. "Oh. Sorry. Anyways, Detective Wong wants you to go undercover to investigate a dangerous gang in Hong Kong..."  
  
"Cool," Sakura said excitedly. "When do I leave?"  
  
"Um...Sakura, can you please listen to me first?" Clare asked with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Clare. Please continue," Sakura said, superdeformed.  
  
"Anyways, you have to work undercover as a maid in one of the richest families in Hong Kong," Clare said.  
  
"A maid? Why do I have to be a maid?" Sakura complained.  
  
"That's because you have to be a bodyguard and an investigator as well," Clare explained.  
  
"Okay, okay. What's the name of the gang?" Sakura asked walking to her locker.  
  
"The Dangerous Wolves. By the way, I want you to note something. I can tell you which ones you have to be careful of so you won't get to the wrong side," Clare said. "The people who have tattoo of a black snarling wolf with silver eyes is usually the leader or the leader's successor, they are always male, a black wolf, not snarling, with white eyes is a person of a lot of importance but is not the leader..."  
  
"Wait. I need to write this down cause I know that there is a lot more," Sakura said with a laugh. She took out a notebook from her locker and started scribbling. "Please continue."  
  
"Okay. The ones with a red wolf is usually connected to the leader in some way like his fiancée, cousin or sibling. The ones which are silver or white are regulars. Not of much importance," Clare said. "Got that?"  
  
"I think so..." Sakura said. "So, when do I leave?"  
  
"Right now. You have to get to Hong Kong as soon as possible," Clare stated.  
  
"Now? But I have a Maths test later," Sakura objected.  
  
"I'll tell the teacher to let you re-test when you get back. All your things are packed so you don't need to go home for anything," Clare said.  
  
"Wow. You plan ahead, Clare," Sakura joked.  
  
"Thank you. Now, your plane leaves at 11.45am so that leaves you an hour to get to the airport. Think you can do that?"  
  
"Of course. See you, Clare."  
  
"Bye," Clare said and the line was cut off.  
  
'Let's get this over with' Sakura thought. 'Anyway, it was a good thing. I forgot to study for my Maths test'  
  
^_^v At the airport ^_^v  
  
"Calling Plane 123. The plane is leaving in ten minutes for Hong Kong. Thank you."  
  
'Ten minutes, eh?' Sakura thought as she sat down on her seat and fastened her seatbelt. 'The ride is about four hours.(I don't know how long it takes so I just made that up :P) Good thing Clare packed me a novel to read..." Sakura opened the novel and something fell out. "What's this?" she asked. She picked it up and saw an envelope.  
  
"This is..." She opened the envelope and took out its contents. "Oh. This is the information of all the workers and the owners. Plus what I have to do there."  
  
She sighed and started scanning the details on what she had to do. 'Go to Hong Kong and listen for any news about the Wolves. You will stay there until the case is solved...what the heck? I have to stay there until I solve this case? What's the matter with him?!' She sighed again and continued reading.  
  
"Excuse me, if this seat taken?"  
  
Sakura looked up and saw a handsome young man with unruly brown hair and amber eyes that looks cold and lifeless. 'He's so handsome!' she thought. Sakura shook her head. "No. You can take it if you want," she said and returned to the paper in her hand.  
  
-_-' An hour later -_-'  
  
'What is happening to me?' Sakura thought as she sneaked another glance at the stranger beside her.  
  
'Admit it, Sakura. You are falling for him'  
  
'What?! He's a total stranger! How can I be falling for him?'  
  
'Just admit it. It makes my job easier'  
  
'Your job?'  
  
'Duh! It's the job of every conscience to make the person whose mind they occupy to admit these things'  
  
'Whatever. You can either get out of my mind or keep quiet. I have some memorizing to do'  
  
'Okay, okay. You win. I'll keep quiet'  
  
'Good' Sakura told her conscience and returned back to her memorizing. "My name is Su Ying Fa. I am 18 years old and I am here to work as a maid for the Li Clan," Sakura mumbled with her eyes closed. Detective Wong had told her her identity that she had to use when she got to Hong Kong as her name had been appearing on the newspaper a lot.  
  
"Sorry? Did you say something?" the hunk beside her asked.  
  
"What? Oh, no. I was just talking to myself," Sakura said blushing.  
  
"Oh," the hunk said. "My name is Xiao Lang. Li-m Xiao Lang."  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Su Ying Fa," Sakura said extending her hand to shake his.  
  
"Su Ying Fa. Doesn't that mean Cherry Blossom Tree?" Xiao Lang said shaking her hand. (The actual word is ying fa su but the Chinese people have their last names at the front so...)  
  
"Yes. It does," Sakura said with a smile. They chatted the whole time while they were on board. 'Wow. He is a great talker' she thought. 'Not to mention that his eyes are more lively compared to when he first got on board'  
  
"So, Ying Fa, why are you going to Hong Kong?" he asked. "I am going there to work for the Li Clan," Sakura replied him. She saw his eyes widen.  
  
"No kidding? As in the Li Clan? The most richest clan in the whole of China?" he said sounding surprised.  
  
"Yes. That's the one, I think," Sakura said.  
  
"We are now landing. Please fasten your seatbelts," the announcer said. Sakura and Xiao Lang quickly fastened their seatbelts.  
  
Sakura looked at her lap and noticed that she hadn't memorized any of the family members of the Li Clan. 'I'm so dead' She picked up the first piece of paper and started memorizing. 'Yelen Li. She is the head of the Clan and has a daughter and a son...oh boy. This is going to take a while'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How do you guys like this? Please review and tell me. By the way, do anyone know the Li sister's names in order and how they act? If you do, please, please, please tell me. Thank you. ^_^v 


	2. Chapter 1

Since no one told me which sister comes first, I'll just have to guess myself. If there are any new characters from the first movie, please tell me as I didn't watch it. By the way...Thank you guys for all the reviews!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
^_^v At the Hong Kong Airport ^_^v  
  
'Finally! I thought I could never get my luggages back' she thought. She spotted Xiao Lang by the roadside wearing a pair of dark shades and a beard. 'Why is he disguising himself?'  
  
She was about to call his name when she saw a limo pull up and he got in. 'Wow. He must be rich...then why did he have the ticket for second class instead of first?' She shook away the thought and looked for a taxi.  
  
"Excuse me, can you take me to the Li mansion?" Sakura asked.  
  
The taxi driver nodded and helped her get her bags into the back. In a few minutes, they reached the Li mansion. 'Wow. It's beautiful' she thought. "Thank you," she said to the taxi driver and paid him.  
  
Sakura was about to knock on the door when a maid opened it. "Good afternoon. Who are you?" the maid asked.  
  
Sakura bowed. "My name is Su Ying Fa..."  
  
"Oh yes. The mistress had told us about you," the maid said. "My name is Mei Gui Hwa, by the way. You can call me Mei."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sakura said. "You can call me Ying Fa."  
  
"Please come in, Ying Fa. I'll get my mistress," Mei said and ran upstairs to one of the rooms. She returned a few moments later with a beautiful lady behind her.  
  
"Hi. You must be Su Ying Fa. I am Xiefa, the eldest of the Li sisters," the lady introduced shaking Sakura's hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lady Xiefa," Sakura said with a smile making Xiefa sequel.  
  
"Kawaii! I can guarantee you that you will have a good time here and will blend in easily," she said. Sakura just smiled and nodded. "Gui Hwa, please show her where she will stay and show her around."  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Mei replied.  
  
"For goodness sakes, call me 'Lady' like Ying Fa. I told you so many times not to call me 'Mistress'," Xiefa said and yawned. "I'll go back to my room right now. Good night."  
  
"Goodnight, Lady Xiefa," Sakura and Mei said together, bringing a smile to Xiefa's lips.  
  
"Come, Sakura. Your room is this way," Mei said picking up a suitcase. Sakura followed Mei until they reached the end of the wing. "This shall be your room," she said opening the doors.  
  
Sakura stared at the room. It was nicely decorated with pink walls and white dots. The bed was very large and pink in color. There is also a reading table beside the bed and a lamp. There was another door leading to the bathroom and a dressing table at the corner of the room. "Are you sure this is a maid's room?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course. Some of the higher ranked maids have a bigger room than this one. Mine is about the same as yours," Mei said. "I'll leave you here to unpack. Remember to be at the dining room at 6.00pm. Most of the family members are back then."  
  
Sakura nodded and Mei left her in her fantasy land. She had decided to look around before she got downstairs so she quickly unpacked and went to the bathroom. 'Wow. This is big!' she thought when she saw the bathroom. It was about 3/4 of the size of the bedroom and has a huge bathing tub and a shower.  
  
'I could get use to this' she thought looking around. She finally stopped gazing at the bathroom and dragged herself outside. Sakura checked her watch. 'An hour left. Better look for Mei and beg her to show me around'  
  
She walked down the corridor and went down the stairs where she saw Mei in the kitchen. When Sakura walked closer to the kitchen, she could hear a guy shouting and Mei apologizing. 'Poor Mei' Sakura thought.  
  
"Look what you done, you fool!" the guy scolded. "I told you not to make an embarrassment in front of my friends!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Xiao Lang," Mei said and bowed apologetically continuously.  
  
Sakura was shocked when she heard the name. 'It can't be' she thought, horrified. 'The one I met on the plane is LIM Xiao Lang. This is LI Xiao Lang. They couldn't be the same. There are lots of people in the world that has the same first name...right?' She wasn't too convinced and so decided to peep. Sakura was shocked when she saw the same person standing in the middle of the kitchen with the other servants around the whispering.  
  
"What are you all whispering about?" Xiao Lang hissed at them.  
  
"At the fact that you lied about yourself?"  
  
Xiao Lang turned to the door with an anger expression. All his anger went when he saw Sakura at the door. "What do you mean?" he asked softly, surprising the staff.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry. Does that mean that you are really LIM Xiao Lang?" Sakura snapped. Xiao Lang was speechless. No one had dared to talk back to him, especially snap at him.  
  
"So what? It is none of your business," Xiao Lang said, his anger rising. Sakura just glared at him before turning around and ran back to her room with a hurt expression on her face.  
  
Xiao Lang winced when he heard the door to her room slam. 'Why do I feel so upset when I saw her hurt face?' he thought.  
  
"Hey, Xiao Lang! We're going to leave!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Xiao Lang shouted. He took a last glance at the stairs leading to Sakura's room before disappearing out the door.  
  
^_^v Outside ^_^v  
  
"Finally! What took you so long, Xiao Lang?" a girl with raven hair and ruby red eyes said.  
  
"It's nothing, Meiling. I just scolded the new maid. What's her name again?" he said.  
  
"Su Ying Fa," Meiling said with a sigh. "Poor girl. She got into a fight the first day at work. I really pity her."  
  
"Pity?" a girl with violet eyes said. "Who did you pity?"  
  
"Come on, Tomoyo. Are you so engrossed with Eriol that you didn't hear a single word I said?" Meiling complained.  
  
"Sorry," Tomoyo replied. "I just can't get my eyes off Eriol."  
  
"You mean hands," Meiling replied dryly. Tomoyo and Eriol just looked sheepishly at Meiling.  
  
"Stop your blabbering and let's go," Xiao Lang said. All of them got on their bikes and left the driveway.  
  
"Xiao Lang, remember to be here at 7.00pm. We are having a dinner together okay?" Xiefa said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Xiao Lang mumbled and drove off.  
  
Xiefa just shook her head at her brother's stubbornness. "He's impossible," she said and walked back inside the mansion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter. Please review!!! Ja ne ^_^v 


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for all the great reviews!! I guess I have a few questions to answer. So let's get it on!  
  
Bloodythorns-Actually, yes. I am from a Chinese background and the maid's name means rose. Not rose tree. And don't worry. I will keep posting the chapters until you comeback. ^^v  
  
Blue-Bird-118-Well, actually, I...Let's just say that I was too bored and I have a computer in my room, no internet, and one in the living room, have internet. The comp with the internet is mostly occupied by my family members and so I used my room comp. I typed the storied at night and upload them in the morning because I can't do it any other time. I won't be uploading much stories when my school starts (Jan 2nd) so I'll upload more during the holidays. (Now)  
  
And now, Chapter 2...  
  
^_^v Sakura's Room ^_^v  
  
"Hmm, let's see...Xiefa is the oldest. Fuutie is the second, Fanren is the third and the youngest is...Argh! I can't get this!" Sakura shouted and threw the paper to the floor. She had been trying to memorize the details about them for half an hour and she still couldn't remember.  
  
'Xiefa-oldest, Fuutie-second, Fanren-third, Feimei-youngest and Gaki-only son' she thought with her eyes closed. "Why did he lie?" she whispered to herself. After she rushed up to her room, she searched for the paper containing Xiao Lang's details. 'Li Xiao Lang. Age 19. The successor to the Li Clan...why does it have to be HIM?!'  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Ying Fa, please come and help us to set the table," Mei said.  
  
"Okay," Sakura replied and followed Mei.  
  
-_-' Fifteen minutes later -_-'  
  
"Okay, Ying Fa, please put the spoons and forks in the right places," Mei said happily. She was very lucky that Sakura could remember things easily and quickly. She just had to be told once and she knew what she had to do.  
  
"I'm done, Mei," Sakura said. She had changed into the dress that all the maids had to wear. The higher ranked maids have a different dress than she did. Sakura heard the door slam shut and a figure walking casually to the dining room.  
  
"Dinner will be ready at 7.00pm, Master Xiao Lang," Mei said at the door.  
  
"I just want a quick bite," Xiao Lang said coldly and brushed by Mei.  
  
"But Master..."  
  
"What?" Xiao Lang said turning around and gave Mei a death glare.  
  
"Nothing, Master Xiao Lang," Mei said and walked towards Sakura.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Sakura whispered.  
  
Mei nodded. "Actually, he is better this time. Last time I forbid him to go to the kitchen, he almost snapped my head off and gave me THE GLARE until I was out of the door," Mei said shuddering at the memory. "I avoided him for a MONTH!"  
  
"What caused him to be so cold?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The death of his father and his mother's order not to show any emotions. Not to mention that he had to use his attitude to scare away all the reporters and the girls who swarm around him everyday," Mei said.  
  
"Girls swarming around him?" Sakura said puzzled.  
  
"Yes. Don't you know? He is Hong Kong's MWB."  
  
"MVB?"  
  
"Most Wanted Bachelor," Mei explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's get back to the kitchen. We still have to help carry the food," Mei said.  
  
They went in and saw that Xiao Lang was still in the kitchen. Sakura turned around and was about to get out of the kitchen when Mei pulled her arm. "Where are YOU going, Ying Fa?"  
  
'Outta here so I don't have to talk to him' Sakura thought. "Um...I just forgot something that I left on the table. I'm just going back and get it," Sakura fibbed. 'Please believe me, please believe me, please believe me'  
  
"No way, Ying Fa. I'm not going to let you go that easily. You have to accompany me," Mei said.  
  
"Um...why don't you carry the food here and I'll carry it to the table?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"No way, Ying Fa. Maybe YOU should be the one carrying the food to me."  
  
"How about if we go together?" Sakura said, desperately not wanting to be with Xiao Lang in the kitchen.  
  
"Okay. Let's go," Mei said and both the girls sigh. Mei sighed in defeat while Sakura sigh in relief.  
  
When they passed Xiao Lang, Sakura bowed her head while Mei held her head high. They picked up the trays of food and were about to leave when...  
  
"Wait."  
  
Sakura and Mei stopped in their tracks. They turned around and bowed to him. "Yes, Master Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Mei can continue, but Ying Fa, I want to have a word with you," Xiao Lang said coldly.  
  
"Yes, Master Xiao Lang," Mei said and sighed in relief while Sakura just stood there and put down the trays she was holding.  
  
"Come with me," Xiao Lang said grabbing her hand and dragged her.  
  
^_^v Xiao Lang's Room ^_^v  
  
Xiao Lang opened the door and pushed Sakura in before walking in and locking the door behind him.  
  
"What do you want, Master Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Dammit. Don't try to play innocent with me," Xiao Lang said punching a fist against the wall. He looked at Sakura, who was sitting on the bed, thinking that she was surprised at his behavior but he saw that she didn't even wince.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Sakura asked in a small but determined voice. "It doesn't matter even if I play innocent. I have no intention to."  
  
Xiao Lang gazed in her emerald eyes before answering. "I hope you didn't forget our conversation on the plane," he said coldly.  
  
"Of course I didn't, Master LIM Xiao Lang," Sakura said in a bitter voice. Xiao Lang just glared at her. "And don't give me that glare. It doesn't work on me."  
  
Xiao Lang looked at her. "What do you want?" he asked softly. This time, Sakura was surprised at his sudden change of temper.  
  
"I don't want anything. If you please, Master Xiao Lang, your family is waiting downstairs for you to eat dinner," Sakura replied getting up from the bed.  
  
Xiao Lang didn't stop gazing at her. 'Her lips look so inviting...BAKA Xiao Lang! Don't think these types of things!'  
  
'Just look at her! She's like an angel standing there!'  
  
'SHUT UP!'  
  
'Come on, Xiao Lang. You know you want her'  
  
'NEVER!'  
  
'Admit it. Tell me, how does she look? Ugly, Fair, Great, Beautiful, Gorgeous or like a Goddess?'  
  
Xiao Lang gulped. 'She's ugly...'  
  
'Get a life'  
  
'So she looks fine...'  
  
'You need glasses'  
  
'Okay, okay. She looks great...'  
  
'Only great?'  
  
'She looks beautiful, then...'  
  
'Oh please'  
  
'Gorgeous?'  
  
'This is no guessing game'  
  
'Fine, fine. I'll admit that she looks like a Goddess'  
  
'Are you testing my patience?'  
  
'She a damn fine Goddess sent from Heaven! Happy?'  
  
'Yes. Very'  
  
Xiao Lang was so caught up in his mind conversation that he didn't notice Sakura asking him something. "Sorry? What did you say?" Xiao Lang asked.  
  
"I said, are you ready to go down for dinner. We are already ten minutes late," Sakura said.  
  
"What?! Oh man. My sister is going to KILL me!" Xiao Lang said angrily as he raced to the dining room.  
  
^_^v Dining Room ^_^v  
  
"Where's Xiao Lang?" Xiefa said fuming.  
  
"He'll be here," her mother, Yelen (Was it Yelen or Yelan?) assured.  
  
They waited for ten minutes but Xiao Lang still hadn't shown up. "That's it. The next time I see him, he'll find himself in a coffin," Xiefa shouted as she ran out of patience. "First, he argues with the new maid, then he didn't come for dinner, I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"Kill who?"  
  
Xiefa turned and saw Xiao Lang standing at the doorway. "Kill you," she growled softly.  
  
"Sorry, mother. I fell asleep," Xiao Lang said bowing to his mother.  
  
"That's all right, Xiao Lang," Yelen replied with a smile.  
  
"It's a good thing you arrived, little brother. Xiefa was about to kill you," one of his sisters commented.  
  
"Shut up, Fanren," Xiefa said angrily.  
  
"By the way, Xiao Lang, where is Grace? I haven't seen her for a while," Feimei said trying to change the topic.  
  
"I dumped her," Xiao Lang said not looking up from his plate. (Sorry for anyone name Grace!)  
  
"Good. She is a gold digger," Fuutie said happily. The only one who was not happy was Yelen.  
  
"Xiao Lang. Remember what I told you..."  
  
"Don't worry, Mother. I will get married when the time comes," Xiao Lang assured.  
  
"But when is this TIME?" Yelen asked.  
  
"When I meet someone I love," Xiao Lang murmured. 'Like Ying Fa' his conscience told him. 'Shut up'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter! You guys better review. I might mad and stop uploading if I didn't get at least 20 reviews! 


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update. My son-of-a-beep brother wouldn't let me use the computer. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!! Btw, thanks for all the reviews!! Oh, and Sakura and the girls are all 18 while all the guys are 19.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-_-' After dinner -_-'  
  
"Ying Fa, please help me wash these plates," Mei said handing Sakura the dirty plates. Sakura nodded and took the plates to the sink and began to rinse them. She was almost done when Mei came in. "Ying Fa, Master Xiao Lang wants to see you," she said in envy. "What did you do, seduce him?" she teased.  
  
"Don't get negative thoughts, Mei," Sakura said and laughed. 'I wonder what he wants to see me about'  
  
She was passing the hall when she heard the doorbell ring. "Ying Fa, please open the door!" Mei shouted from the kitchen. Sakura smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Kombawa."  
  
Outside the door was a group of people. The one who was standing in front was a girl with raven hair and ruby red eyes. (Sorry that I had to type this again :P) Behind her was a group of about fifty people. "Hoe..." Sakura said as she saw the huge crowd.  
  
"Kawaii! A Japanese!" a girl with violet eyes said as she whipped out her camcorder and started filming Sakura. "You are so kawaii!" she squealed.  
  
"Tomoyo, get a grip," the girl with the ruby red eyes said. "Hi. I'm Rae Mei Lin. You must be Su Ying Fa."  
  
Sakura nodded. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and this is my fiancé, Eriol Hiirigizawa (Is the spelling correct? Please tell me if it isn't) Nice to meet you," she said and pulled a handsome blue-haired boy to her side.  
  
"What took you guys so long?"  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Xiao Lang at the top of the stairs. "Chill, Xiao Lang," Mei Lin said. "We were just talking to Ying Fa."  
  
"Well, come up here quickly. And bring Ying Fa along," Xiao Lang ordered before retreating back to his room.  
  
"Bring Ying Fa along? Did Xiao Lang just say that or are my ears playing tricks on me?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Xiao Lang said it," Mei Lin said. "It is not possible for us to hear the same thing."  
  
"Hey, Mei Lin, remember the last time Xiao Lang told us to bring one of the maids upstairs?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes. He told us to do that because...oh no," Mei Lin said. "Ying Fa, did you do anything to upset my cousin?"  
  
"Xiao Lang is your cousin?" Sakura said.  
  
"Just answer my question," Mei Lin said.  
  
Sakura thought for a while. "Not that I know of," she said making them sigh in relief. "Wait...I did piss him off this afternoon when I was arguing with him," she said. "Why?"  
  
Mei Lin and Tomoyo looked at each other. "You pissed him off?" Tomoyo asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yea. Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing. Come on. Let's go up before he shouts at us again," Mei Lin said and they all went quickly to Xiao Lang's bedroom.  
  
"It's about time you came up," Xiao Lang said grumpily.  
  
"Take a chill pill, Xiao Lang," Mei Lin said taking a chair from his study table.  
  
Xiao Lang glared at her. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"Sorry, um...Syaoran," Mei Lin said nervously.  
  
'Syaoran? Oh yeah. That's his Japanese name' Sakura thought.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol sat down at the couch and Tomoyo beckoned Sakura to sit beside her but Sakura shook her head. "I have to wake up early tomorrow. What is it that you want to see me about, Master Xiao Lang?" she said.  
  
Xiao Lang was quiet for a few minutes. "I was wondering if you want to join our gang," he said at last. Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Eriol and a few people that she doesn't know smiled while the rest look at him with shocked faces.  
  
"What gang?" she asked, dense, as usual.  
  
"The Wolves," Tomoyo and Mei Lin answered for him.  
  
Sakura looked at them skeptically. 'The Wolves? That's the gang I am investigating!' Sakura thought happily. "Sure. I'll join you," she said with a smile. "But I got to go to sleep now."  
  
"Okay," Xiao Lang, or should I say, Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura bowed and retreated back to her room. 'My job just gotten a lot easier' she thought happily.  
  
-_-' The next day -_-'  
  
Sakura was told to wake up at 6.00 to help make breakfast. She glanced at the clock and...  
  
"HOE!!!" she shouted and it echoed throughout the house and some birds flew away from the trees.  
  
Syaoran woke up when he heard the shout. He wondered who was crazy enough to shout at 5.55 in the morning. He listened at the silence around him for a minute before hearing footsteps. 'Must be Ying Fa' he thought and got dressed. He was used to waking up early in the morning so he had no complaints.  
  
He went to the kitchen and saw Sakura rushing about in a hurry. "Hey. Where's the fire?" he asked making Sakura stop in her tracks.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Master Xiao Lang," Sakura said before rushing about again making Syaoran smile.  
  
"Good morning, Master Xiao Lang," Mei said seeing him smile, which surprised her. "Do you want breakfast already?"  
  
"No thanks, Mei," Syaoran said. "I'm going to go out later." Mei nodded and bowed. "Mei..."  
  
Mei stopped when she heard him call her name. "Yes, Master Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Is...Ying Fa free later?"  
  
Mei's heart stopped. "Y-Ying Fa?" she said weakly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um...wait. I'll ask her," Mei said and quickly ran to Sakura. "How did you do it, Ying Fa?"  
  
Sakura looked at Mei. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Master just asked if you were free!" Mei exclaimed.  
  
"Hm...I finished most of my jobs already...so I guess I am free later," Sakura said thoughtfully.  
  
Mei's heart dropped. "Okay," she said weakly and ran back to Syaoran. "She said that she is."  
  
"Thanks. Tell her to meet in my room at ten later," Syaoran said and retreated back to his room.  
  
"Of course," Mei mumbled. 'I hate you, Su Ying Fa! You stole the guy of my dreams!' She told Sakura that Syaoran would be meeting her in his room at ten and stomped away without another word.  
  
-_-' At ten -_-'  
  
^_^v Syaoran's Room ^_^v  
  
"Are you ready, Ying Fa?" Syaoran asked for the tenth time.  
  
"Yes, but there is no way that I am going to go out in these clothes!" Sakura said from the bathroom.  
  
"Just come out already," Syaoran said annoyed. Sakura slowly came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of tight black pants and a sleeveless pink blouse that hugged her curves and stopped right under her breasts. 'Suteki' Syaoran thought. "What's so bad about it?" he asked. "Don't worry. Tomoyo and Mei Lin are wearing the same along with some other girls."  
  
What he had said seemed to have calmed Sakura a bit. "But a maid can't go out with the Master," she said in a small voice.  
  
"You are not a maid in those clothes. In those clothes, you are a Wolf," Syaoran pointed out. Sakura seemed to be satisfied with his answer and followed him out of the room and house. She couldn't help noticing the looks she got from everyone who saw them. And she and Syaoran didn't reach the door before Xiefa's voice rang out.  
  
"Where are you taking Ying Fa, little brother?" she asked.  
  
"Somewhere," Syaoran replied and grabbed Sakura's hand.  
  
"On a date?" Fanren teased.  
  
"Of course not," Syaoran replied again.  
  
"For a stroll or a walk?" Feimei asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then where?" Fuutie asked.  
  
"None of your business," Syaoran said and they went out of the door. He took her to the garage where Sakura saw a few cars and a lot of bikes. "Get on," he said letting go of her hand and got on a big black bike.  
  
Sakura nodded and got on behind him. At first, she just wrapped her arms loosely around him. But when he let go of the gas, she tightened her hold on him. "Hold on," he instructed and drove away from the garage.  
  
'Oh god, help me!' Sakura thought as they raced past cars in the traffic. 'This is the first time I rode a bike! Hm...actually, it's not so bad' she thought as she absently fingered Syaoran's abs.  
  
'Which part? The riding or the touching?'  
  
'Shut up'  
  
A few minutes later, they stopped and Sakura let go of Syaoran and got off. "Ying Fa! You're here!"  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Eriol and another guy. As Syaoran said, Tomoyo and Mei Lin were wearing the same clothes as she was except that Tomoyo's was deep purple and Mei Lin's was deep blue. Eriol and the other guy were wearing the same outfit as Syaoran which was black leather pants with different colored T-shirts.  
  
"Ying Fa, this is Jason, my current boyfriend," Mei Ling introduced. "Jason, you know Ying Fa right?"  
  
Jason's eyes traveled up and down Sakura's body, earning a glare from Syaoran, and nodded. "I saw her at Li's house."  
  
"Let's stop chatting and start partying!" Tomoyo said and they headed to the club.  
  
"Hoe? I thought clubs only open at night," Sakura said.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo said and took out her camcorder when she heard Sakura's 'Hoe'. "Don't worry, Sakura. This is the same as the night clubs. It's dark enough," she said slyly. "So you and Li can have your private time together."  
  
Everyone, except Sakura and Syaoran, laughed. "Come on, Sakura. You can party with us girls while Syaoran and the guys talk business," Mei Lin said waving goodbye to the boys. She led Sakura to where the rest of the girls were waiting. "Girls, this is Su Ying Fa. Our new Wolf," Mei Lin introduced.  
  
"Hi, Ying Fa. I'm Tze Hwa," a girl with dark purple hair and deep purple eyes said.  
  
"I can see why," Sakura whispered to Mei Lin who just laughed.  
  
"Come on, Ying Fa. Let's dance!" Mei Lin suggested pulling Sakura to the dance floor.  
  
"But I don't know how!" Sakura said in protest.  
  
"Daijobu, Sakura. Just listen to the music and let your body take over," Tomoyo said following them to the dance floor, still taping Sakura. "Mei Lin will show you how."  
  
"Only if you are my partner, Tomoyo," Mei Lin said, her eyes twinkling mischeviously. Tomoyo just shrugged and let Mei Lin drag her to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance.  
  
I know I may be young, But, I've got feelings too. And I need to do, What I feel like doing, So let me go, And just listen.  
  
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl, But have you ever think it will be okay, For me to step into this world.  
  
Always sayin 'Little girl, don't step into the world of love', I'm just trying to find out why cause dancing's what I love.  
  
Mei Lin and Tomoyo danced to the beat and Sakura soon found herself dancing along with them.  
  
I know I may come out all that wild, May come all shy. But I feel like talkin, Feel like dancin, When I see this guy.  
  
Sakura danced happily with Tomoyo and Mei Lin and some of the other girls who had decided to join in the fun. She glanced at Syaoran and noticed that he was looking straight at her...and smiling! She almost thought of dancing only for him.  
  
What's practical is logical, What the hell, who cares. All I know is I'm happy when you're dancin' there.  
  
I'm a, slave for you. I cannot hold it, I cannot control it; I'm a, slave for you. I won't deny it, I'm not tryin' to hide it.  
  
^_^v Where Syaoran & the guys are ^_^v  
  
"Hey, look. They are dancing again," Jason said pointing to the dance floor.  
  
Syaoran looked up and saw Tomoyo and Mei Lin dancing together while Ying Fa was beside them, watching. After a while, Ying Fa started to dance like them and some other Wolves went to the dance floor and danced with Ying Fa.  
  
"Not bad," Eriol commented looking at Ying Fa dance. Syaoran saw her look at him and he gave her a smile.  
  
"Woa! Did Syaoran just smile?!" Jason said looking at Syaoran's face.  
  
Baby, Don't you wanna, Dance upon me, (I just wanna give on sex to you) Just a couple of times it makes.  
  
Oh, baby, Don't you wanna, Dance upon me, (Are you ready?) Just hum a name, my name, (Let's go)  
  
Like that, I lie down, Yeah, Go watch me.  
  
Syaoran just glared at Jason. "I guess Ying Fa was a hit on him," Eriol said teasingly. "Eh, my cute little leader?" He laughed when Syaoran turned to give HIM the death glare. "Anyways, are we done? I wanna dance with my fiancée," Eriol said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah. We're done," Syaoran said with a sigh. "We won't get any work done with those girls dancing there, seducing us." A few guys cheered and followed Eriol to the dance floor to dance with the girls. Syaoran just sighed and looked at them dance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's a long chappie. Please review and tell me whether you forgive me or not. Y=Yes, N=No. It's easy. Ja ne 


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for all your reviews!!! I'm really happy that no one had said that they don't forgive me...yet. Anyways here's the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-_-' A few hours later -_-'  
  
The gang returned to the table and saw that Syaoran was still sitting there drinking his beer. "Hey, man. Why don't you join us on the dance floor?" Eriol asked, his arm around Tomoyo's waist.  
  
"Nah. I don't wanna dance," Syaoran replied as Eriol and Tomoyo sat down.  
  
"Come on. Sit down. Who asked you to take that drink?" Tomoyo scolded. She was holding onto a girl who seemed to be slowing her down. When Tomoyo dragged the girl nearer, he saw that is was Ying Fa.  
  
"What happened to her?" he asked frowning slightly when she sat down beside him with a red face.  
  
"Someone gave her a spiked drink and she got drunk," Tomoyo explained frowning.  
  
"Come now, my sweet. A frown doesn't suit your lovely face," Eriol said and dragged her to his arms, giggling.  
  
"Stop that, Eriol!" Tomoyo yelped as he showered her with kisses. He ignored her pleas and continued sending butterfly kisses down her neck.  
  
Sakura's eyes were half opened and she rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder. After a while, she fell asleep.  
  
+_+* Syaoran's POV +_+*  
  
I stiffened as I felt a head on my shoulder. I was about to shout at that person before I realized that it was Ying Fa. 'God. She really do look like a Goddess'  
  
'What did I tell you?'  
  
'Shut up'  
  
I glanced back at the angel beside me and noticed that she was already asleep. 'She looks so cute when she's asleep...BAKA Syaoran! I told you not to think like that!'  
  
'But you can't help it, can you?'  
  
'...'  
  
'Come on. You know you want it. Go ahead and kiss her'  
  
I looked at Ying Fa and thought that my conscience might be right...  
  
"Hey, Li."  
  
My head snapped up and saw the rest of the gang looking at me with smiles on their faces. "What?" I said coldly.  
  
"Nothing. We just noticed that you were looking at her adoringly," Mei Lin teased. I blushed and looked down.  
  
"My, would you look at the time...I have to get home and...get dressed," I said quickly and picked up Ying Fa in his hands.  
  
"Uh huh. Yea. We believe you, almighty leader," Jason said shaking his head. I gave them a final glare before getting out of the club and onto the bike.  
  
O_o End of POV o_O  
  
-_-' Sometime later -_-'  
  
^_^v At the Li mansion ^_^v  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said as she opened her eyes. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in your room."  
  
Sakura looked at the door and saw Syaoran standing there with his arms folded in front of his chest. "Master Xiao Lang? What happened? Why am I in bed? I must help them with the chores!" she said and got out of bed.  
  
"I suggest that you change before you get out," Syaoran said and left the room.  
  
Sakura looked down, blushed and covered herself with the bedsheets. She was wearing only her bra and underware. "Hoe," she said and blushed deeper. 'Guess I better change and help Mei'  
  
She changed into her maid outfit and went downstairs.  
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran looking at her from his bedroom door.  
  
"I'm going to help Mei," Sakura replied.  
  
"Did you check what time it is?" he asked. Sakura shook her head making him sigh. "It's already 9.00pm."  
  
"Hoe? I've been asleep for so long?" Sakura said, embarrased.  
  
"You had been asleep for a day and a few hours. When my mother or sisters asked me what happened to you, I had to lie to them," Syaoran said sneering.  
  
"Oh," Sakura replied and blushed slightly. "Sorry about that." She walked back up the stairs went to her room. When she passed Syaoran, she felt a pair of strong ams wrapping themselves around her.  
  
"No prob. But how are you going to make it up to me?" he asked.  
  
Sakura was about to push herself out of his arms but remembered what Detective Wong had said in the letter. 'You are to find the Wolves, and join the gang. In order to do that, you must seduce the leader' She sighed in her mind. "I don't know. By the way, how do I get into the club. Mei Lin told me about an inition or something."  
  
"Initiation," Syaoran corrected. "Don't worry. I'll let you go easy. All you have to do is sleep with me once."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Usually, the girls have to get boyfriends who is in he club and be with them until they see someone better...but I want to make yours much special," he whispered into her ear. "Do you want it?"  
  
'You will stay there until you solve this case!' Sakura heard Detective Wong's voice in her head. 'Better make he best of it' she thought. Sakura took a deep breath, turned around to face him and kissed him on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" she asked when she pulled away from him.  
  
"Of course," he replied and pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
+_+* Mei's POV +_+*  
  
'I felt bad for Ying Fa. I mean, she didn't know that I have a crush on Syaoran. Not to mention that I am not even his type. Besides, maybe he asked her to clean or something. I wonder how Ying Fa is right now. I guess I should check up on her'  
  
I walked out of my room and saw Ying Fa KISSING the master. "Does that answer your question?" she asked with smile on her face making Mei almost running to them and slap her.  
  
"Of course," the love of my life replied and pulled her in for another kiss. I saw all the four Li sisters at the bottom of the staircase whispering 'Kawaii'. My sight became blurry and I rushed back to my room and locked the door. Then I let all my tears flow freely. 'From now on, Su Ying Fa is my enemy...'  
  
O_o End of POV o_O  
  
^_^v Syaoran's sisters ^_^v  
  
"Hey girls, look," Fanren whispered pointing at the top of the staircase. All her sisters looked up and became nosey.  
  
"Look at them! They are so kawaii!" Feimei exclaimed.  
  
"I know! They are perfect together!" Xiefa gushed.  
  
"I guess the TIME is right now," Fuutie said happily.  
  
"Look! He's taking her into his room!" Fanren said.  
  
"Wow. He works fast," Feimei said as she heard Syaoran's bedroom door shut.  
  
"We'll have our time teasing him tomorrow," Xiefa said evilly.  
  
"Right!" all the other three sisters replied happily.  
  
"Anyways, let's go back to bed. I want to be fully awake when we tease him," Fuutie said. The others nodded and retired back to their beds. Who would have thought? Their little brother might get married and have children before they do. And with that, all the sisters drifted off to dreamland.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Done!! Just two more weeks until my school starts again *sigh* Oh well. I'll upload as much as I can. Remember to review! The goal now is 40!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Princess Kinomoto: Today, I have a few *ahem* visitors. *Picks up microphone* Introducing...the lovely Ying Fa!!  
  
Ying Fa: *Comes in and bows*  
  
PK: And her friends...Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Eriol!!  
  
Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Eriol: *Comes in and bows*  
  
PK: And last but now least...the Gaki!  
  
Syaoran: Watch your mouth. *Glares*  
  
PK: *Holds up mirror* Look at yourself in the mirror, Wolf boy.  
  
Ying Fa: Syaoran, stop that.  
  
PK: *Hides behind Ying Fa in chibi-mode* Yea, Syaoran. Stop that.  
  
Syaoran: *Glares* I'll listen to Ying Fa but I'll never listen to you.  
  
PK: Careful before I pair up Ying Fa with someone else and make you die.  
  
Syaoran: *Sigh* Yapari. All you authors are born to kill me.  
  
PK: I won't KILL you. I'll just torture you.  
  
Syaoran: Whatever.  
  
Ying Fa, Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Eriol: *Sweatdropped*  
  
Tomoyo: Anyway, please enjoy the story. I like this part. ^^  
  
Mei Lin: See how horny she is?  
  
Eriol: *Wraps arms around Tomoyo* Is there a problem being horny? *Kisses Tomoyo*  
  
Ying Fa: *Sweatdrops* Anyways, PK is not from Singapore. She is from a country near it called Brunei. Well, enjoy this story! I'll break up my little wolf and PK before they kill each other. Ja ne!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
^_^v Syaoran's Room ^_^v  
  
(The below *ahem* information is actually more suitable in R-17. You may read it if you want to. I can't forbid you to but don't blame me if your parents or siblings caught you reading these type of stuff! I'll admit that I read SOME R-17s like Wild Things. :P)  
  
Syaoran pushed Sakura into his room and locked the door behind him before he turned his attention back to Sakura. He pinned her on the bed under him and kissed her passionately. Sakura moaned in the kiss and broke away when her lungs screamed for oxygen.  
  
She gazed into his eyes and saw the love in it. He attacked her neck with kisses and used his hands to pull the zip down her back and unhook her bra. Sakura stiffened as she felt his hands touching her bare back. "Don't be afraid," he whispered without moving his head from her neck.  
  
Sakura nodded and relaxed as Syaoran took off the remaining clothes and undressed himself. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked suckling her breast while folding the other making Sakura moan.  
  
"You aren't giving me a choice," she complained making Syaoran laugh.  
  
"You're right," he said and kissed her. He wanted her to beg him but Sakura was stubborn and just won't beg.  
  
At last, Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. "Syaoran," she chocked out.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Onegai..."  
  
Syaoran smiled and kissed her one last time before hovering over her. Then he entered her making her wrap her legs around his waist. He thrusted his manhood in a bit and pulled it out. Then, thrust it in deeper and pull it out again.  
  
He did it until Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "Syaoran, hayaku," she moaned and Syaoran grinned before he thrusted in fully. "Kami!" Sakura half- yelled. She didn't know what to do but her body just responded and moved against him. They did it until they both reached the point of ecstasy and Syaoran laid down beside Sakura.  
  
"That wasn't so bad," Syaoran said grinning at Sakura. She was sweating and breathing heavily. "How many times had you done this?"  
  
"First," Sakura replied.  
  
"Really? I thought you had a few at how you moved," Syaoran teased. Luckily, the room was air-conditioned and the two of them cooled quickly.  
  
"What about you? How many time had you done this?" she fired back.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"I should say a lot," Sakura replied.  
  
Syaoran put on a hurt expression. "You wanted me to have a lot?" he asked.  
  
"You mean you haven't?" Sakura said with a shocked expression.  
  
"Actually, you are my fifth," he said making Sakura slap him.  
  
"It's getting a bit chilly in here," Sakura said as she shivered slightly.  
  
"Come here," Syaoran said as he reached for her. Sakura yelped and tried to get out of his grasp but failed and was pulled to his warm chest. "Now get some rest. You still have work to do. Not to mention getting a tattoo."  
  
"A t-t-tattoo?" Sakura said gulping.  
  
"Yes. Don't worry. It won't hurt...much."  
  
"You're mean, Xiao Lang," Sakura said and snuggled closer to his chest. "Now give me the rest I deserve." Syaoran just tightened his arms around her and the two of them soon fell asleep.  
  
-_-' The next day -_-'  
  
Sakura woke up and saw that Syaoran wasn't beside her. She looked at the clock beside her and saw that it was already 7.00am! "Hoe!" She picked up her clothes and put them on just as Syaoran came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.  
  
"Well, look who just woke up," he teased.  
  
"It's your fault, LIM Syaoran. You kept me up all night," Sakura complained.  
  
"You mean you don't like it?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.  
  
"It's not that..."  
  
"Then you don't want to come here tonight?" he said in a hurt tone.  
  
"I never said that," Sakura said quickly making Syaoran smile and give her another kiss.  
  
"Make sure you are free in the afternoon at three," Syaoran said and kissed her.  
  
"And if I'm not?" Sakura said in between the kiss.  
  
"Then I have no choice but ask for Mei Lin's help to steal you away," he replied.  
  
"You're evil," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
^_^v Downstairs ^_^v  
  
"Where is Xiao Lang? He should be out of his room right now," Xiefa said fuming.  
  
"Don't worry. Ying Fa is not down here either," Fanren replied.  
  
"They must be in the room still," Feimei said.  
  
They heard a door slam shut and quick foot steps going down the stairs. A second later, Sakura appeared at the door. "Ohayo, Himei-sama," she said blushing madly as she bowed.  
  
"Good morning, Ying Fa," all the sisters chorused.  
  
"Tell me, Ying Fa. Why did my brother take you to his room?" Xiefa asked resting her head on her hands.  
  
Sakura blushed 100 types of red. "I-I d-don't k-know what you're t-t- talking about," she stammered.  
  
"No need to lie to us, Ying Fa. We saw him take you to his room," Fuutie said.  
  
"Now tell us the reason why," Fanren chipped in.  
  
Sakura hoped that one of the other maids would help her but all of them were looking and listening to the conversation with interest. "I-I-I..."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran coming into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw that everyone was looking at him.  
  
"What's going on in here?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Ying Fa, since you won't tell us, we'll just ask from the lord himself," Feimei said and stood up.  
  
"Ask what?" Syaoran said, confused.  
  
"Tell me, little brother. What did you do in your bedroom last night with Ying Fa?" Xiefa demanded.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and raised his eyebrows. Sakura just shrugged and mouthed. "I don't know how they knew it either."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Syaoran said calmly. "Please tell mother that I am going out and won't be back until three in the afternoon," he said, grabbed his black jacket and walked out of the house.  
  
"I-I'm going to go back doing my chores," Sakura said and disappeared quickly.  
  
"We'll get them later," Feimei murmured and walked to her room.  
  
-_-' At three in the afternoon -_-'  
  
"Ying Fa, are you ready to go?" Syaroan asked leaning against the door.  
  
Sakura looked up. "I'm so sorry, Master Xiao Lang. I haven't finish my duties yet," she replied.  
  
"Well, you KNOW what I said when you haven't," he said grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh no," Sakura gasped when she saw Mei Lin at the door smiling broadly.  
  
"Let's go, Ying Fa," Mei Lin said happily.  
  
"NEVER!" Sakura said and tried to get away. Her attempts were in vain as Mei Lin was much faster than she is.  
  
"Let's go," Mei Lin said as she held Sakura's hands. It looked as if Sakura was a robber who was captured by the police.  
  
^_^v Outside ^_^v  
  
"Hanase!" Sakura half-yelled, half-giggling.  
  
"Syaoran, pick her up and carry her to the backseat," Mei Lin ordered and got to the passenger seat of a silver limousine.  
  
Syaoran grinned as he picked Sakura in his arms and went into the car. "Where to, boss?" Jason asked from the driver's seat.  
  
"The tattoo shop," Syaoran replied as he set Sakura down beside him.  
  
"Hoe? Jason's driving?" Sakura said.  
  
"You think I can't drive?" Jason said in a hurt tone.  
  
"I never said that," Sakura replied.  
  
"Why are we going to the tattoo shop?" Mei Lin asked.  
  
"To give this girl here..." he said and pinched Sakura's nose, "A tattoo."  
  
"She did the initiation already?"  
  
"Knowing Syaoran, he probably did the initiation himself," Mei Lin said with a laugh.  
  
"I never said anything," Sakura said quickly making the rest of them laugh.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. Sing something," Mei Lin ordered as she turned on the radio. She fiddled with the channels for a while before stopping at a radio station.  
  
"Okay," she replied and listened for the next song.  
  
There's a girl in my mirror,  
  
I wonder who she is.  
  
Sometimes I think I know her,  
  
Sometimes I really wish I did.  
  
  
  
There's a story in her eyes,  
  
Love is like a sacrifice,  
  
And she's looking back at me.  
  
I could tell her heart gets broken,  
  
Easily.  
  
  
  
Cause the girl in my mirror,  
  
Is crying tonight.  
  
And there's nothing I can tell her,  
  
To make her feel all right.  
  
  
  
Oh the girl in my mirror,  
  
Is crying cause of you.  
  
And I wish there was something,  
  
Something I could do.  
  
  
  
Syaoran made her sit on his lap and kissed her neck while she sang.  
  
  
  
If I could,  
  
I would tell her,  
  
Not to be afraid.  
  
Even that she's feeling,  
  
The sense of loneliness within.  
  
  
  
So dry your tears and rest ashore,  
  
Love will find you like before,  
  
And she's looking back at me.  
  
I know nothing really works,  
  
That easily.  
  
  
  
Cause the girl in my mirror,  
  
Is crying tonight.  
  
And there's nothing I can tell her,  
  
To make her feel all right.  
  
  
  
Oh the girl in my mirror,  
  
Is crying cause of you.  
  
And I wish there was something,  
  
I wish there was something,  
  
Oh I wish there was something,  
  
Something I could do.  
  
  
  
Sakura tried her best not to giggle as Syaoran kissed her neck teasingly.  
  
  
  
I can't believe it,  
  
What I see,  
  
That the girl in my mirror,  
  
The girl in my mirror,  
  
Is me.  
  
  
  
I can't believe what I see, girl (Oh the girl in my mirror)  
  
The girl in my mirror,  
  
Is me,  
  
Ooh is me.  
  
  
  
Cause the girl in my mirror,  
  
Is crying tonight.  
  
And there's nothing I can tell her,  
  
To make her feel all right.  
  
  
  
Oh the girl in my mirror,  
  
Is crying cause of you.  
  
And I wish there was something,  
  
I wish there were something,  
  
Oh I wish,  
  
There were something I could do.  
  
  
  
"Stop it, Syaoran," Sakura said and burst out laughing.  
  
"You sing beautifully, my great angel," he replied and started tickling her.  
  
"Mei Lin, help me!" Sakura pleaded laughing.  
  
"Have fun, guys," Mei Lin said and turned her attention back to the road ahead of them.  
  
"MEI LIN!" Sakura yelled between laughter.  
  
Syaoran silenced her by kissing her passionately. Sakura eventually gave herself to the kiss and allowed him to deepen it. She broke off the kiss and looked around the backseat.  
  
"Looking for something?" Syaoran asked, kissing her neck from behind making Sakura giggle.  
  
"Yeah. I'm looking for something to block the space between us and those two at the front," Sakura replied. "I know that Mei Lin looks back every minute." Mei Lin giggled to confirm Sakura's suspiciousness.  
  
"You mean this," Syaoran said and pressed a button that was behind Sakura's head and a black screen blocked Mei Lin's view.  
  
"Syaoran! You're mean!" they heard Mei Lin shout.  
  
"Can you do anything about the side windows?" Sakura asked as she gave Syaoran a brief kiss.  
  
"Sure," Syaoran replied and pushed another button and black screens came out to block the view from outside. "Better?" he asked pushing her back to the seat.  
  
"Yes, much much better," Sakura answered as Syaoran hovered over her and gave her a kiss. (I won't go into detail in this stuff)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ying Fa: Well, that's it for this chapter. Remember to review. Buh Bye!  
  
Cast: Hey! Where's PK?  
  
Ying Fa: Um...she's a little bit TIED UP right now. *Camera turns 360 degrees and saw PK and Syaoran tied to a wooden post and are gagged*  
  
Cast: *Sweatdrops* Ookay.  
  
Ying Fa: *Laughs nervously* They won't stop chasing one another so I used Fight, Twin and Wood. Don't worry. I'll release her after a while. When she agrees not to fight with Syaoran again. You guys be the judge. Should I let them go or keep them tied up and I become the host. And make sure that there is at least reviews. Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 6

Due to some...inconvenience and that no one wants them to be released; Princess Kinomoto cannot be the host of this show so we have a replacement. Please enjoy.  
  
Ying Fa: I'm back~. PK just wants to thank you guys for reviewing. She is still...tied up in some work. *Smiles* Don't worry, I won't starve them.  
  
*Camera turns to the wooden post and saw PK and Syaoran still tied up to the post, drooling. In front of them was a BIG pile of delicious food, their mouths still gagged*  
  
Ying Fa: Unfortunately, Tomoyo, Eriol and Mei Lin can't attend today so I invited a friend of mine. Come on in Kero.  
  
Kero: *Flies in* Hi, Sakura! Wait. *Sniffs the air* Something smells delicious!! *Sees food and flies towards it*  
  
Ying Fa: Not so fast. *Grabs Kero's wings when he flew past her*  
  
Kero: Let go! Let go! *Struggles*  
  
Ying Fa: PK is 13 years old this year and she won't be updating regularly right now. If you want, you can give her your e-mail addresses and she can e-mail you when she had uploaded a new chapter. This is the sixth chapter of 'Nothing Is Impossible'. Please enjoy while I get something for Kero to eat. *Bows*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
^_^v At the parking lot of the tattoo shop ^_^v  
  
"Hey, you two. We're here," Mei Lin shouted.  
  
"We'll be right out," Syaoran replied. A few minutes later, Syaoran came out but Sakura was still in her seat.  
  
"When are you planning on coming out?" Jason teased.  
  
"When I got home," Sakura replied sheepishly.  
  
"Oh no you won't," Syaoran said and carried her again.  
  
"Ahh! Syaoran! Stop carrying me!" Sakura demanded.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll help you not to feel the pain," Syaoran promised as they went into the shop.  
  
"Finally! We had been waiting for such a long time for you!"  
  
Sakura looked away from Syaoran and saw Tomoyo and the rest standing there. "Hoe? How long had you been waiting for us?" she asked.  
  
"About fifteen minutes," Eriol replied while Tomoyo shrieked, shouted, "Kawaii!" and took out her camcorder to tape Sakura.  
  
"Hey, is Joe here yet?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Someone looking for me?"  
  
"Hey, Joe," Syaoran said.  
  
"Hey, Li. What can I do for you today?" Joe asked.  
  
"A tattoo for this young lady here," he replied looking at Sakura, who was trying to block her face from Tomoyo's camcorder.  
  
"Put her on the chair, Li. I'll get ready," Joe said and went to the back.  
  
"Which chair do you want, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I want you to sit on that chair," Sakura said sheepishly and pointed to the most comfortable one in the room. Syaoran sat down and Sakura leaped from his arms and sat on him. "This is my chair," she said. Her legs were at each of his side.  
  
"You..."  
  
Sakura just stuck out her tongue at him. "Where is my tattoo going to be located?" she asked.  
  
"Well, the guys are usually like mine," Syaoran said taking off his shirt. "This is my first one," he said showing her a tattoo of a wolf on his arm. It was a black wolf, not snarling with white eyes. Sakura touched the tattoo.  
  
"Does it hurt?" she asked softly.  
  
"Like hell. I got that when I was nine," he replied and Sakura giggled.  
  
"What do you mean that was your first one?"  
  
"You didn't notice?" he said with a sad face. Sakura shook her head. "Look at my chest," he whispered in her ear. Sakura looked and saw a large snarling black wolf with gleaming silver eyes.  
  
"Wow," was all she could manage to say. 'How did I NOT notice this?'  
  
"What about the girls? Do they have to get two tattoos as well?" Sakura asked in a small voice.  
  
"No. The girls only get one as it pains them too much. It is usually on their back," Syaoran assured. "So you don't have to worry too much."  
  
Joe came in with all the equipment he needed. "So, you ready?" he asked.  
  
Syaoran was about to stand up but Sakura clung unto him. "Please don't leave me," she whispered. Syaoran smiled and sat back down.  
  
"I'll never leave you," he said caressing her face as she put her arms around his waist.  
  
"You promised me that I wouldn't feel the pain, right?" Sakura said into his neck.  
  
"Of course," he said. "Now, take off your clothes."  
  
"Take it off for me," Sakura murmured.  
  
"Guys, can you all get out of the shop please?" Syaoran asked. All of them nodded and went out of the shop to go shopping or home. Syaoran used his hands to take off her dress and bra as she hid her head in his neck.  
  
"Ready?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yup," Syaoran and Sakura said together.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you that this doesn't hurt so brace yourself," Joe said and took out a needle. "What type?" he asked.  
  
Syaoran mouthed something and Joe just nodded and began working. Sakura screamed in pain when the needle dug into her skin but Syaoran silenced it with a kiss. "Stand it," he whispered.  
  
Sakura nodded but couldn't hold the tears. "You can bite my shoulder whenever you want to scream. Don't worry. It won't be much."  
  
Sakura bit Syaoran's shoulder whenever she hurt and he just held her to him. An hour later, Joe was finally finished and Syaoran's phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Syaoran. How's Ying Fa's tattoo coming?" Mei Lin asked.  
  
"Just finished," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Okay. We're at the parking lot now. We'll go in," Mei Lin said. "Ja."  
  
"Ja," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Who was that?" Sakura asked resting against his chest.  
  
"Mei Lin. She's here already," he replied. "How was it?"  
  
"I thought you could tell by the way I bit your shoulder," Sakura teased.  
  
"I'm not THAT good," Syaoran said.  
  
"So how was it, Ying Fa?" Mei Lin asked as she stepped into the shop.  
  
"Horrible like hell," Sakura replied.  
  
"Let me see," Mei Lin said. "Um...Syaoran, is this a mistake?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "What? What? Is it the wrong wolf or something? I don't want to go through that pain again," Sakura said in a horrified voice.  
  
"It's nothing, my sweet cherry blossom. Here, see for yourself," Syaoran said and held up a mirror. Sakura saw a black wolf, not snarling, with pearl white eyes.  
  
"Does that mean I am very important?" Sakura asked in an amused tone.  
  
"How did you know?" Syaoran and Mei Lin said together.  
  
Sakura chuckled. "The Wolves are pretty popular in Japan too," she said but her smile was soon replaced by a frown.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh. It's nothing. I was just...thinking about my family. That's all," Sakura said and smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"Do you want to go back to Japan?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura was quiet. "But I don't have enough money. Plus, I still have work at your house," she said.  
  
"Don't worry. If you need any money, just ask you ARE a member of the Wolves now," he said. "And don't worry about work. I can promote you anytime and tell you to get a rest, etc."  
  
"Um...Syaoran, I think you better get dressed. Ying Fa too. We've got company," Jason said panting.  
  
Sakura quickly put on her bra and dress before walking out of the shop. "Thanks, Joe," Syaoran called and ran out quickly.  
  
"Oh shit. Syaoran, let's hurry," Mei Lin hissed. "Get in the car quickly."  
  
"Mei Lin, you and Jason sit at the back. I'll drive," Syaoran said and they traded places quickly. "Let's hit the road," he said and stepped on the pedal.  
  
"Syaoran, who are those people?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Dragons. Ying Fa, stay down and don't come up. Jason, Mei Lin, try your best to shoot them down," Syaoran ordered. Sakura gasped as Jason and Mei Lin took out guns and started firing at the Dragons.  
  
"Who ARE the Dragons?" she asked.  
  
"You mean they're not popular in Japan?" Syaoran asked amazed. Sakura shook her head. "They are our rival gang and are the ones who caused most of the commotion. Of course, we are the ones who got blamed as the police aren't too fond of us," Syaoran explained. "Now get down."  
  
Sakura obediently sink back in her chair and hoped that they would be safe. 'So it was the DRAGONS that were for blame. Not the Wolves' Sakura thought. She snapped back to reality when she heard Syaoran cry out in pain. She saw that a bullet nearly missed his right arm and the cut was bleeding badly.  
  
"Ku so," Syaoran grumbled. Sakura bit her lip and tore off the sleeve of her dress and bandaged his arm. "What are you doing?" Syaoran growled.  
  
"Trying to keep your blood in. If you lose too much, you might get too weak to move," Sakura explained.  
  
Two more bullets came flying and hit Syaoran right at the upper arm and right chest. Sakura got mad seeing this. "Syaoran, are you all right?" Mei Lin asked. Syaoran just nodded and continued driving with one hand.  
  
"Syaoran, do you have a gun?" Sakura asked. Syaoran just looked at her with a blank expression.  
  
"Why did you ask?"  
  
"I want to borrow it for a while," Sakura replied. Syaoran looked at her determined face closely and sighed.  
  
"Inside my jacket, top left pocket," he replied and turned his attention back to the road in front of him.  
  
Sakura put her hand into his jacket and took out a six millimeter shot gun. It was decorated with a few symbols. One was a wolf and another one was a crest of some sort. "Loaded?" she asked. Syaoran nodded. "Good." Sakura took an aim at the bikes behind them and fired.  
  
"Wow," Jason said as the bike got out of control. "Nice shot, Ying Fa," he commented.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura replied and wink.  
  
"Now, we have the biggest problem," Mei Lin said.  
  
Sakura looked at the rear mirror. "The car?"  
  
Mei Lin nodded. "Its tyres are very hard and the windows are bullet proof."  
  
Sakura took an aim. "Then had you tried..." She fired the gun and the car swung out of control. "The engine?" she finished.  
  
Mei Lin and Jason shook their head at the Dragon's car. "Is there something you haven't told us?" Jason said suspiciously.  
  
Sakura just smiled. "Just a hobby," she replied. "We shouldn't be so worried about me. We must get Syaoran to a doctor." Syaoran made a mental note to ask her about her HOBBY later.  
  
"Okay," Syaoran said and changed directions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ying Fa: It's done!  
  
Kero: *Busy eating an EXTRA large pudding* Hoishii!  
  
Ying Fa: *Giggles nervously* I couldn't find any stove so I used Create Card to help me. The reason why PK wouldn't be updating regularly is because she will be starting a new fic and couldn't think of much ideas. Make sure you guys check it out. Remember to review and tell me whether I should let PK and Syaoran go or not! Matane! 


	8. Chapter 7

Ying Fa: Hi again! If you want to know where PK lives, check in Chapter 5. Btw, PK had a new fic called The Dancing Sensation so check that out and review. Here's Chapter 7, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
-_-' A few minutes later -_-'  
  
Syaoran pulled up at the driveway of a HUGE mansion and got out. With Sakura and Mei Lin's help, he walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. A maid opened the door. "Get us Mistress Tomoyo and Master Eriol, quick!" Mei Lin shouted.  
  
The maid nodded, terrified and ran up the stairs while Sakura and Mei Lin took Syaoran to the kitchen.  
  
"Syaoran!" They could hear Eriol shout and a minute later, he and Tomoyo burst into the kitchen. "Syaoran, what happened?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Dragons..." was all Syaoran could say.  
  
"The Dragons attacked you?" Eriol said amazed. "And not the rest of us? Wow. You're popular."  
  
"He's not too badly hurt. He just need rest," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Thank god," Sakura said.  
  
"Hey, Ying Fa, can you show me your tattoo?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yea. I want to see it too," Jason and Eriol said, getting a glare from Syaoran.  
  
Sakura gasped. "Hentai!" she cried and burst out laughing.  
  
"She's right, honey. It is just too hentai for you to see," Tomoyo said motherly to Eriol. "Besides, I don't think Syaoran would like people look at Ying Fa."  
  
"I don't see why not," Jason said with a pout. Sakura leaned to Syaoran and whispered something to him. Syaoran apparently agreed to whatever she said and smiled.  
  
"I guess I could show it to you guys," Sakura said turning back to the four of them.  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo said. "And you're all right with this, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Of course. As long as she is in bed with me. I mean, she just had to show the tattoo. I'll see the rest," he said with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Oh no, you're not," Sakura protested. "I don't want you to be the hentai either."  
  
Mei Lin and Tomoyo looked at each other before bursting into giggles. "She's got a point there, Syaoran," Mei Lin said. "Don't worry. Tomoyo can take a picture of the tattoo and let the guys see it. Come on. Let's go."  
  
"Wait. I have to get my camera first," Tomoyo said and rushed up to her room.  
  
"Get some rest, beast," Sakura said and gave Syaoran a light kiss.  
  
"You guys better let him rest," Mei Lin said to Eriol and Jason. "We want him to be asleep when we come back."  
  
"No problem," Eriol and Jason said with innocent looks.  
  
"I got it! Let's go to my bedroom," Tomoyo said and all the three girls went upstairs to Tomoyo's room.  
  
^_^v Tomoyo's Room ^_^v  
  
"Now take off your dress, Ying Fa," Tomoyo said getting the camera ready.  
  
"Um...Tomoyo? Do we need so many cameras?" Sakura asked sweatdropping. In the room was nine cameras, of different kinds, looking at her. Tomoyo was setting up the tenth.  
  
"Of course. Unlike Mei Lin, I didn't get to tape you when you got the tattoo," Tomoyo replied. "That's why I'm taking more now."  
  
"Let's just hurry," Mei Lin said impatiently. Sakura nodded and took off her dress and turned around to let Tomoyo see the tattoo.  
  
"Um...Mei Lin, is that the wrong tattoo?" Tomoyo asked taking a few pictures.  
  
"According to Syaoran, no," Mei Lin replied. After Tomoyo took enough pictures to satisfy herself, Sakura put on her dress and went downstairs where the boys were playing video games.  
  
"Didn't I say I want to see Syaoran ASLEEP when we come down?" Mei Lin said raising a brow.  
  
"He's the one who forced me to play," Eriol and Jason said pointing to Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura said disapprovingly.  
  
"I wasn't sleepy," Syaoran protested.  
  
"Then would you like to go back to the Li mansion?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"My sisters and mother would be worried and might even ask bodyguards to protect me," he replied.  
  
"See how much they love you?" Sakura teased.  
  
"Stop that. I hate it when someone say how much they love me."  
  
Sakura laughed. "Okay then. Is it okay for us to stay here, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Of course. We have two bedrooms left."  
  
"Only two?"  
  
"Yes. That means, you and Syaoran have to share a room while Jason and Mei Lin share the other," Eriol chirped in.  
  
"I won't mind," Syaoran said resting his head against the sofa and pulled Sakura to his lap.  
  
"Of course you won't, you hentai," Sakura said slapping his hand that found its way under her dress.  
  
"By the way, where's the picture?" Jason asked.  
  
"It's still developing," Tomoyo replied. "Come on, Ying Fa. I'll show you your room."  
  
Sakura jumped from Syaoran's lap and quickly followed Tomoyo. "Too bad, Syaoran. I know you want her to stay on your lap," Eriol teased.  
  
"I think I'm going to turn in for today," Mei Lin said and faked a yawn.  
  
"Riight. I bet Jason is tired too and wants to turn in as well?" Syaoran said.  
  
"How did you know?" Jason asked with a horrified face before all the four of them burst out laughing.  
  
+_+* Tomoyo's POV +_+*  
  
I looked at Ying Fa who was humming and skipping beside me. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ying Fa asked.  
  
I smiled. "Nothing. It's just that you are so cute and looked like a child humming and skipping like that," I replied.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
I couldn't help myself. Every time I heard that cute cute sound, I pick up my camcorder and started to tape Ying Fa. "Kawaii!" I squealed.  
  
Ying Fa just giggled nervously. "Where's my room again?" she asked.  
  
"It's right over here," I said and started to lead the way, still taping Ying Fa. I don't know why but I couldn't help feeling that I had seen her somewhere before. "Here it is!" I said when we reached the end of the corridor. (I'm not going to explain how the room looks like, okie?)  
  
"It's beautiful," Ying Fa murmured.  
  
"I know. This is where you and Syaoran are going to spend the night. Just make sure that you guys don't make a mess," I teased. Ying Fa blushed. I don't know why but everything she does looks cute to me. It's as if we were meant to be best friends or something.  
  
I glanced at the nearby table and saw an article. It was an article from Japan and I had no idea how it got there. "Tomoyo, I'm going to go back downstairs, okay?" Ying Fa said snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Of course, Ying Fa," I replied and smiled as she went out of sight. 'I had never seen a Japanese article and what it contains. I guess can see now' I walked to the article and picked it up.  
  
When I saw the front page, I gasped and dropped the article in shock. Right on the front page, in Japanese, was the headline, 'This is Sakura Kinomoto, the best spy and agent that the police have and they are proud of it' in bold letters. I picked the article up again and began to read out loud.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto is the greatest spy and agent that the police can ever have. Even though this high school girl is only eighteen, she had captured some of the world's most dangerous criminals that even a full police force can't capture..."  
  
"This heaven sent high school girl who is the first one to graduate in her class is currently in Hong Kong to capture a gang that most police can't. The Dangerous Wolves are going to be behind bars by this young tenshi..." Tomoyo trailed off. "It couldn't be the same person," she whispered to herself.  
  
But there was no mistake. Right beside that article was a picture of Ying Fa, or should I say, Sakura Kinomoto. "I can't believe this," I whispered as I folded the article and escaped to my room. 'Maybe Eriol could help me with this. He had never failed to sooth me and I hope that this time, it will be the same'  
  
O_o End of POV o_O  
  
^_^v In the hallway ^_^v  
  
Mei Lin and Jason were on their way to the bedroom when Tomoyo sped past them. "Tomoyo?" Mei Lin asked. Tomoyo just ignored her and rushed to her bedroom. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Jason shrugged. "Whatever it is, Eriol can help her. Now, let's go to the bedroom."  
  
Mei Lin nodded but was still puzzled about Tomoyo. "Let's go."  
  
^_^v Living Room ^_^v  
  
"Hey, Syaoran," Sakura said as she walked towards him.  
  
"Hey," he replied as he pulled her to him and started kissing her. Sakura giggled and pushed him away playfully.  
  
"Come on to the bedroom. You need to rest," she advised.  
  
"But I don't want to," Syaoran said stubbornly.  
  
"Either you go, or I won't let you kiss me again," Sakura said closing the space between her and him.  
  
"Really?" he whispered and leaned closer. Their lips were about to touch when Sakura pulled away.  
  
"Really," Sakura confirmed and walked away. "Either you come up or I'll leave you there," she said teasingly.  
  
Syaoran grumbled. "Fine, fine," he said and followed Sakura to their bedroom, with help from Sakura, of course.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ying Fa: Well, that was...interesting...I think. *A pair of mysterious arms grabbed Ying Fa from behind and tied her to the pole* Syaoran!  
  
Syaoran: *Smirk* I guess you forgot that I have a sword, my love. *Takes out sword and polishes it*  
  
Ying Fa: *Whisper* I haven't forgotten. *Growls*  
  
Syaoran: Well, that was the end of this chapter. See you guys next time and don't forget to review. The more you guys review, the more I'll force PK to write. Bye, bye! *Walks out*  
  
Ying Fa: Syaoran! You come back here and untie me this instant! 


	9. Chapter 8

Syaoran: *Sing-song voice* I'm back~. And PK and Ying Fa are still tied to the post.  
  
*Camera turns to the post and saw that Ying Fa was missing*  
  
Crew: Um...Syaoran?  
  
Syaoran: What!  
  
Crew: M-Miss Ying Fa is missing...  
  
Syaoran: What! Where did she- *A vine circled Syaoran and held him tight* Hey! *The vine lifts Syaoran high up in the air*  
  
Ying Fa: Thought you could get me away so easily, eh? *Smirk*  
  
Syaoran: Ying Fa? Please don't do this to me. *Looks at Ying Fa with puppy dog eyes*  
  
Ying Fa: It won't work, Syaoran. Wood, push him to the pole. Power, tie this string around him tightly. Fight, take his sword away from him. Release and dispel! *The cards appeared and did as they were told*  
  
Syaoran: Nooo! *Looks at string tied around him* Hey, Ying Fa, this string is so thin, I can break it immediately. *Smirk*  
  
Ying Fa: You know those type of strings they use to tie a god? This is those type. *Syaoran's face fell* Well, now that the little wolf is tied up, here's Chapter 8. As for the newspaper...you'll see later in the story. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
^_^v Tomoyo's Room ^_^v  
  
"Eriol, honey?" Tomoyo whispered when she slipped into the room.  
  
"Yes?" Eriol asked looking up from his desk. He frowned when he saw her pale face. "What's wrong?" he asked getting up.  
  
"Read this article and tell me I'm wrong," Tomoyo said handing the article to him.  
  
He toook the article from her with a puzzled expression but did as he was told. After he read it, his eyes opened in shock. "This is..."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "We must warn Syaoran," she said urgently.  
  
"That's impossible. Ying Fa, or should I say Sakura, had him tied around her little finger!" Eriol said.  
  
"Maybe we should just speak to Ying Fa herself."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo looked at the door and saw Mei Lin and Jason standing there. "How long had you been standing there?" Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Long enough," Mei Lin replied. "Let me read that."  
  
Eriol silently passed the article to Mei Lin. She scanned the front page and her mouth opened in shock. "Still think we should talk to Ying Fa?" he asked.  
  
Mei Lin didn't reply. "Yes," she said quietly. "She might tell us what it's about. Maybe she had a twin sister whose name is Sakura Kinomoto..."  
  
"Different last names?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I agree with Mei Lin. Maybe Ying Fa might tell us what's happening," Jason said.  
  
"Tomorrow," Eriol said with a wave of his hand. "Right now, we have to get some rest." The rest nodded in agreement and said goodnight.  
  
"Eriol, what if she really is Sakura Kinomoto? Their names have the same meaning," Tomoyo said worriedly.  
  
"Hush, my love. Think of the best," Eriol replied leading her to the bed. "Now get some sleep."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and laid her head on the pillow. 'Yes. Think of the best. Maybe it was just a coincidence' she thought as she felt Eriol's arms around her waist. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.  
  
-_-' The next morning -_-'  
  
Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Eriol and Jason were sitting in the kitchen waiting for Syaoran and Sakura to make their entrance. They waited for fifteen minutes before Sakura came into the kitchen, alone.  
  
"Ohayo, minna-san," she said happily.  
  
"Ohayo, Kinomoto Sakura," they all replied and waited to see if she will react like they think she would. She didn't dissapoint them. Her happy face fell and an emotionless face replaced it. It almost broke Tomoyo's heart to see her empty face.  
  
"When did you find out?" she asked her face void of any expression.  
  
"Yesterday," Eriol replied. "Is it true?"  
  
Sakura looked at the stairs to see if Syaoran was coming. "Yes," she replied. There was no emotion in her voice either. "Please don't say anything when Syaoran is around," she begged. "I-I don't want him to get hurt."  
  
"You mean you really love Syaoran?" Mei Lin asked in surprise. Sakura nodded.  
  
"I know I'm not supposed to but I can't help it," she said softly. "I just can't hold back my feelings. I don't know why. Even when I was terribly unhappy, I managed to keep a happy face in my other investigations. But this time...I just can't help myself."  
  
"When are you planning on telling him?" Jason asked.  
  
"I-I don't know. I was thinking of running back to Japan and tell the police that my identity was found out so I had to go back," Sakura said as a tear slid down her smooth face.  
  
Tomoyo saw the tear and her heart broke. She had never imagined the happy girl she knew would cry. She walked over to Sakura and wiped the tear off her face. "Don't worry, Sakura. We are going to help you in every way we can," she said.  
  
The other three stared at Tomoyo in surprise. "Tomoyo, are you mad?" Mei Lin gasped.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "I won't let anyone hurt Sakura. They had to go through me first," she announced. "It breaks my heart even to see a tear coming from her."  
  
Sakura chuckled. "Let's drop the subject before I get all emotional," she said wiping her own tears and Tomoyo's. "It wouldn't look good if I did." This earned a laugh from the rest of them.  
  
"What's all this laughing?" Syaoran asked walking to the kitchen.  
  
"It's nothing," Sakura said putting on a happy face and looked at the rest. "You can walk already?" she teased.  
  
"Of course I could. I have a healing ability," Syaoran joked.  
  
"I see. The wild beast with a healing ability. Quite impressive," Sakura said.  
  
"Who's a beast?" Syaoran said raising a brow.  
  
"Oops. Did I say that outloud?" Sakura said and put three fingers to her lips making the rest laugh. The tension in the room lessened.  
  
"Hey, Ying Fa, do you want to go shopping?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura thought about it. "Why not?" she answered happily.  
  
"Come to my room after you had breakfast. I have a few outfits I want you to try on," Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Um...see you guys later. I uh...I have to go home to uh...clean my room!" Mei Lin said. "Bye!" she said running for the main doors.  
  
"Mei Lin! Stop right there!" Tomoyo ordered. "I got some outfits for you to try on as well."  
  
"Damn," Mei Lin said in a small voice. 'Oh well, at least I'm not alone' she thought looking at Sakura who had just said 'Hoe' and Tomoyo whipped out her camcorder and started to tape her.  
  
^_^v In the Li mansion ^_^v  
  
"Where is Ying Fa?" Yelen asked. "Xiefa?"  
  
"I don't know, mother. Mei, do you know where she is?" Xiefa asked as she spotted the maid.  
  
"No, Lady Xiefa. The last time I saw her, was when Master Xiao Lang took her out at three yesterday," Mei replied, her face void of any emotion.  
  
"Xiao Lang?" Yelen said in surprise. "Why would he do that?"  
  
Xiefa and the other sister squealed and said "Kawaii!"  
  
"Is there something I should know about? Xiefa? Fanren? Feimei? Fuutie?" their mother asked.  
  
"Well, mother. I think little brother had taken a liking in the maid," Feimei said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Calm down, Mother. Didn't you say that you want Xiao Lang to marry?" Xiefa said, trying to calm her mother.  
  
"Yes, but not to a maid!" Yelen said angrily.  
  
"Mother, you can't stop them now," Fuutie said softly. "No one can stop true love."  
  
"Fuutie is right, mother. Actually, little brother and Ying Fa look cute together. Plus, I don't think Ying Fa is a gold digger like Grace," Fanren assured.  
  
"I'll think about it," Yelen said walking out of the room. All the sister slapped each other high five as soon as their mother stepped out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ying Fa: *Holding a feather* So, tell me Syaoran. Are you ticklish?  
  
Syaoran: *Horrified face* N-N-Not at all.  
  
Ying Fa: Then why are you stammering?  
  
Crew: Ahem  
  
Ying Fa: *Looks up and saw the camera* Oh. It's over already?  
  
Crew: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Ying Fa: *Clears throat* Well, that's all for this chapter. Don't forget to review. Ja ne!! 


	10. Author's Note

Sorry for not putting up a new chapter...you could check tomorrow. I will definitely put up one a that time. See you and have a very Merry Christmas!!! My present for you guys will be the fic that I'll post on the 26th December :P. Well, enjoy!!! If you had checked this story, you don't have to check the other as it have the same Author's Note. Goodbye!!!  
  
Ying Fa: *Wearing the Santa Clause's suit* Hey! PK, don't be so mean. I mean, it's Christmas. Even I let you and Syaoran away from the post for today.  
  
PK: *Sweatdrop* O~okay.Anyways, I have to get ready for bed. It's already 1.00 am.  
  
*Everyone comes out in the elves costume and joined hands*  
  
Everyone: Ho ho ho!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 9

Due to laziness, PK won't be making an introduction, bla, bla, bla. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
^_^v In Tomoyo's Room ^_^v  
  
"Thanks for not saying anything to Syaoran," Sakura said for the fiftieth time.  
  
"We said that it isn't anything," Mei Lin said for the fiftieth time. "If you say that one more time, I might ACCIDENTIALLY tell Syaoran."  
  
Sakura looked at her in disbelief. "You wouldn't," she gasped.  
  
"Oh I would. Now please stop talking about it," Mei Lin said evilly.  
  
"Hai, Himei-sama," Sakura joked and bowed.  
  
"Here they are!" Tomoyo said in sing-song voice. She finally came out of the closet with a beautiful pink silk dress with white cherry blossoms. It is strapless and saw the top of her breasts.  
  
The other one was blood red with slits at the side of the dress until the thigh andhas short sleeves. "Hoe...Tomoyo, don't you think that is a bit too...revealing?" Sakura asked looking at the pink dress that Tomoyo had given her.  
  
"No. Try it on. I have one myself and we'll ask the boy's opinion on them," Tomoyo said and shooed them to the dressing room and bathroom while she changed in the bedroom.  
  
"Knowing those boys, they will probably get a nose bleed seeing us wear these dresses," Mei Lin joked making the other two laugh.  
  
A few minutes later, Sakura and Mei Lin came out. Tomoyo already had her camcorder ready and was filming the two. "Hoe. Tomoyo, please don't. This feels uncomfortable already," Sakura said.  
  
"You will make a great model, Sakura," Tomoyo suggested. She was wearing a deep purple dress that has spaghetti straps and was rather short. "Let's go down."  
  
^_^v Living Room ^_^v  
  
"So tell me Li, how is Ying Fa in bed?" Eriol teased using his last name like he does whenever they were alone.  
  
"The best," Syaoran replied.  
  
"You know, Li. I had never seen you so happy with a girl before," Jason said.  
  
"Maybe that's because I think she's the One," Syaoran replied as he got distracted by three figures walking down the stairs.  
  
Eriol and Jason followed his gaze and their mouths dropped open. "I am in heaven," Jason said happily.  
  
"Is it me or are those three goddesses?" Eriol asked.  
  
Syaoran was speechless. Sakura was wearing a dress that shows the top of her breasts and the dress hugs her every curve in the right places. "It's not you," he replied. "It's not nice to insult these goddesses. Plus, if you were, all of us would be seeing the same thing." The three girls giggled at their boyfriend's expressions.  
  
"You're wrong, Mei Lin," Sakura said between giggles.  
  
Tomoyo also giggled. "Yeah. They didn't have a nose bleed like you predicted."  
  
"But we COULD make them have a nose bleed. Right, boys?" Mei Lin said snapping them out of their gazes.  
  
"Not a chance," Jason said sitting back.  
  
"Oh, really?" Mei Lin said as she walked seductively towards Jason and sat on his lap.  
  
"Yeah," Jason said as he put his hand on her waist.  
  
Mei Lin moved until her lips were a few inches away from Jason's. "We'll see about that," she whispered and pulled away, making Jason groan.  
  
"A guy can't get a decent kiss around here," he grumbled.  
  
"What about you guys?"Sakura asked as she walked towards Syaoran and sat on his lap. "Do you think we could?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder and crossed her legs.  
  
"Nope. You'll never get us to have a nose bleed," Syaoran said wrapping his arms around her so that she couldn't escape.  
  
Sakura pouted. "Guys these days have no trust in girls," she said.  
  
"Of course we do," Syaoran said.  
  
"Sez who?" Tomoyo said as she countinued taping Sakura and Syaoran on the couch. Eriol walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her and sent butterfly kisses down her neck.  
  
"Sez me," Eriol replied making Tomoyo move out of his arms and Sakura move away from Syaoran.  
  
"We should teach them, won't we, girls?" Mei Lin said suggestively. The other two nodded.  
  
"Later," Sakura said with a wave of her hand. "Right now, I want to go to the mall."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Besides, it isn't that we are going to spend our own money, right Sakura?"  
  
"Yup. We are going to use the guy's," Sakura said mischeviously. The three guys looked at each other and their eyes widened.  
  
"Hmm...you're right. Let's go chang first," Mei Lin said, getting the drift. "We'll be back in a few minutes, boys." The guys groaned as the girls walked back to Tomoyo's room, giggling.  
  
-_-' That night -_-'  
  
(I'm going to skip the part where they go shopping okie? You guys don't mind... right?)  
  
"Bye Li, Sakura. We'll pick you guys up tomorrow," Eriol said as he dropped them at the Li mansion.  
  
"I hope Mei isn't mad at me," Sakura said softly.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure that she isn't. You're only job right now is take care of me," Syaoran said putting an arm around Sakura and winked at her.  
  
Sakura blushed and reach out to open the door. "And where were you, young lady?" Mei asked opening the door from inside. "Do you have any IDEA how many work there was to do for today?"  
  
Sakura just nodded sheepishly. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"Well, sorry isn't going to finish the chores," Mei said angrily. She wasn't planning on letting Sakura go easy...especially after seeing her make out with her crush. Due to her anger, she didn't notice her master standing there, listening to the scolding. "Even the mistresses asked where you were. So you have any idea how I..."  
  
"That's enough, Mei," Syaoran said coldly as he saw that Sakura was hurting mentally. "I took her out and it's MY fault. Not hers."  
  
Mei shut up at the sound of her master's voice. "Y-Yes, Master Xiao Lang," Mei stammered and went back to the kitchen quickly.  
  
"She won't be scolding you for a while," Syaoran said with a grin.  
  
"Li Xiao Lang! Where had you been?!"  
  
Syaoran winced at the sharpness of the voice. "Let me guess...Xiefa, Feimei, Fuutie and Fanren," he said with his eyes closed.  
  
"Well? We're still waiting," Xiefa said tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"This is going to be one long night," Syaoran said with a sigh while Sakura just giggle.  
  
"Kawaii!" Sakura and Syaoran looked up the stairs to see that all the sisters were now laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No need to explain, little brother. We'll leave you alone for a while," they said and went back to their rooms.  
  
"What were they talking about? Sakura asked.  
  
"Who knows," Syaoran said and shrugged.  
  
_ Elsewhere _  
  
"Master, everything is going according to your plan," a young girl said.  
  
"Good. Good. Even the ones with small roles did what they had to," the master said in a deep voice. "When it's time, we'll have a blast. Muahahahahahahaha." 


	12. Chapter 10

PK: Finally! Syaoran and Ying Fa had just been dragged away by the Li sisters (Amen for that) so I'll be here for this chapter. Hey. I know that the laughing at the end is sort of...weird but I couldn't think of anything else.  
  
Kero: *Flying around* Pudding, pudding, pudding, pudding...  
  
PK: *Sweatdrop* O-kay...well, I'm sorry, but it'll be a while before I update again as I am going to have extra classes in the afternoon and tuition as well. *Sigh* Got to go. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-_-' Three months later -_-' (Time gap!!!)  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, what's wrong with Ying Fa?" Mei Lin asked. They were at a night bar and Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were laughing at something Yamazaki had said.  
  
"I don't know. It's been a while since she had been like this," Syaoran said frowning. The thought of something upsetting his cherry blossom was making him frown.  
  
"She may look happy but her eyes don't have their usual twinkle when she laughs," Mei Lin commented.  
  
"I know. If only I could find out the cause," Syaoran cursed.  
  
'Maybe she's thinking about the time when Syaoran would know that she's a traitor' Mei Lin thought as she smiled at Sakura, who had a confused face at one of Yamazaki's lies. 'Poor Sakura'  
  
^_^v In Syaoran's Room ^_^v  
  
Sakura sighed as she looked at the view outside the balcony. Then she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Sakura laughed. "My thoughts are worth much more than that," Sakura joked as she turned around.  
  
"Oh?" Syaoran said raising a brow. "How much is it worth then?"  
  
Sakura looked thoughtful. "Um...how about..."  
  
"Yes?" Syaoran asked as he pulled her closer to him and stared into her emerald green pools.  
  
"About going to sleep right now?" Sakura suggested as she moved away from Syaoran and towards the bed.  
  
Syaoran grinned and followed her. "Come on. Tell me," he said persistently as he pulled her closer to him on the bed.  
  
"Never!" Sakura said as she tried to break out of his grasp. She burst into laughter when he started tickling her. "S-S-Syaoran! Please s-stop!"  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Syaoran said as he mercilessly tickle her.  
  
"Haha. Wait-ha-stop first-ahaha-I-I'll tell you-haha-just stop tickling!" Sakura gasped out. Syaoran immediately stopped and waited for Sakura to catch her breath.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"You want me to start again?" he asked mischievously.  
  
"No. No thank you," Sakura said quickly.  
  
"Then spill."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Just say it already," Syaoran said getting impatient. "We still need to sleep."  
  
"Okay, okay. I just missed my family..."  
  
"Then why don't you say so? We'll take the next flight to Tomeda," Syaoran ordered.  
  
Thought of what would happen if he goes there flashed in her mind. "No. you don't have to do that," Sakura said quickly.  
  
"Nonsense. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon so you can have some time to pack," Syaoran said.  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"No buts. Now let's go to sleep. I don't want you to sleep in again tomorrow," Syaoran ordered as he went under the covers, his back facing her and closed his eyes.  
  
Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Gomen," she muttered, making Syaoran smile and turn around.  
  
"It's okay," he replied as he kissed her. "Let's just go to sleep."  
  
"Sleep only?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No way," Syaoran said.  
  
-_-' The next morning -_-'  
  
Sakura woke up and reached out for her man but only came in contact with thin air. "Where could he have gone?" she grumbled as she sat up.  
  
"Where could who have gone?"  
  
Sakura looked at the door and saw a grinning Syaoran at the door. "Someone," Sakura replied dryly. "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
Syaoran grinned. "You look too peaceful to be waken from her sleep. Why? Did I work you too hard?" he teased.  
  
"As if," Sakura replied as she got out of bed. "Great. You didn't even bother to place my clothes in places where I could easily reach," she complained as Syaoran locked the door and picked up her skirt from the floor.  
  
"It shouldn't be a problem for you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her naked body. "It's not as if I had never seen your beautiful figure."  
  
Sakura slapped him playfully. "What are we doing today?" she asked.  
  
"We are going back to your hometown, remember?" Syaoran asked frowning.  
  
"You were...serious?"  
  
"Duh. Of course I'm serious," Syaoran said. "Get dressed. We are leaving at 5.00pm. Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Lin, Jason and Yamazaki are coming as well."  
  
"Okay," Sakura said slowly.  
  
^_^v At the airport ^_^v  
  
"Hey, Ying Fa, what are you going to do when we reach Japan?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"I don't know. I don't want Syaoran to be behind bars because of me," Sakura said. "By the way, how did you find out about my identity?"  
  
"Actually, I don't know why the reporters in your country are so idiotic as to publish that stuff in the newspaper," Tomoyo commented.  
  
"I'm having a little 'talk' with my boss when I get back," Sakura grumbled.  
  
"Hey, you girls ready?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah. We're coming," Tomoyo replied. "So where are you going once you landed in Japan?"  
  
"Family first," Sakura said sheepishly.  
  
"Nice choice."  
  
"Then I have to see my friends before I see my boss."  
  
"Boss, last?" Tomoyo asked as they checked in.  
  
"Of course. I just hope that no reporters or anyone of that sort is there," Sakura replied. "I am dreading the lecture that my boss would give me."  
  
"Poor Sakura," Tomoyo said and giggled.  
  
"No sympathy, please," Sakura joked.  
  
"If you two are done chatting, I would like to speak to Ying Fa, privately?" Syaoran said.  
  
"She's all yours," Tomoyo said as she excused herself.  
  
"We'll talk on the plane, Ying Fa," Syaoran said as he led her to the rest.  
  
"Then why did you break up my conversation with Tomoyo?"  
  
"Well, I, um...uh..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Plane 104 is leaving for Tomeda Japan in five minutes," a woman's voice was heard over the speakers.  
  
"Well, we better get on the plane," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yea," Sakura said, wondering what he wanted to tell her. All of them were sitting in first class and were in pairs, except for Yamazaki. After the plane took off, Sakura felt sleepy.  
  
"Are you all right, Ying Fa?" Syaoran asked worriedly.  
  
"Yea," Sakura replied and yawned. "Just a little tired."  
  
"Why don't you rest," he suggested and made her lean on his chest.  
  
"I love you, little wolf. I always love you," Sakura muttered as she fell asleep.  
  
"I love you too, my little cherry blossom. I just hope that I have enough courage to propose to you," Syaoran whispered when he was certain that Sakura was asleep.  
  
-_-' Four hours later -_-'  
  
"Hey, Ying Fa. Wake up."  
  
Sakura woke up and stretched her arms. "Are we there already?" she asked.  
  
"Yea. Fasten your seatbelt," Syaoran advised.  
  
"Hey, where's Eriol and Tomoyo?" Sakura asked looking around.  
  
Syaoran snickered. "They went to the toilet for the fifth tie since they had came on the plane."  
  
Sakura giggled. "It's so obvious," she said.  
  
"We have just landed at Tomeda, Japan. Please fly China's International Airlines again."  
  
"That's our stop," Sakura said as she got up.  
  
"Yup," Syaoran replied. "Let's go, guys."  
  
All of them got up and met Tomoyo and Eriol halfway out. "How was the toilet?" Sakura teased Tomoyo.  
  
"It's...clean," Tomoyo said, trying to hide a blush.  
  
They got off the plane and was about to get their luggages when they were surrounded by police. "You have the right to remain silent..."  
  
* * *  
  
PK: Yea! That's the end of this chapter. It's now 11.05 pm and I have to get some rest. ^^ Plz review and tell me if I should update this story or my other one next time. C ya!! 


	13. Chapter 11

Hey!! I know you guys want this chapter and I'm sorry that I hadn't update in a long time. It's because of my classes and the fact that I had to update BOTH of my stories instead of one as I don't know which one to update first. Btw, Happy chinese New Year to all!!!  
  
Here's...  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Sakura and the rest got off the plane and was about to get their luggages when they were surrounded by police. "You have the right to remain silent."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
A few policemen came over with shotguns in their hands and cuffed Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Jason and Yamazaki.  
  
"Great job, PRIVATE EYE Kinomoto Sakura," the chief said and snickered.  
  
"Private eye?" Syaoran said as he narrowed his eyes at Sakura, who was looking at the ground.  
  
"Gomen," Sakura muttered as Syaoran was pushed past her. "I didn't want you to find out like this..."  
  
"Great job, cherry blossom," the chief commented as he slid his arms around Sakura's waist from behind.  
  
Sakura reacted instinctively by grabbing his hand and swing it over her shoulder, tossing him FAR away from her. "Don't EVER touch me," Sakura growled and walked away angrily.  
  
+_+* Sakura's POV +_+*  
  
I stormed angrily up to my boss's office. I didn't even glance at the people who were looking at me with interest. "Detective Wong!" I shouted as I slammed open the door to his office.  
  
Inside was Clare, Detective Wong and a few more people that I don't recognize...but I dodn't care. "Sakura, is there something wrong?" Clare asked and stood up.  
  
"Yes," I said through gritted teeth. "Detective WONG had just arrested the leader of the Dangerous Wolves."  
  
"That's good news!" Clare said happily.  
  
"Good for you," I snapped before turning her attention back to the detective. "I found out that the newspaper had been publishing my mission and everything about me."  
  
"Is there a problem?" Detective Wong asked calmly.  
  
"IS THERE A PROBLEM?! I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT DETECTIVE WONG! DID YOU REALIZE THAT HIS LOYAL FRIENDS FOUND THE PAPER? LUCKILY, HEY HELPED ME TO KEEP IT A SECRET!" I exploded.  
  
"Sakura, calm down," Clare said. "What matters now is that you had captured them, right?"  
  
"Wrong," I said through gritted teeth. 'God, are these people so dense?' "During these past few months with them, I had found out the truth. The ones who had caused all these explosions were the Dragons."  
  
"The Dragons? Never heard of them," Detective Wong said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Of course not. BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO WORRIED ABOUT THE WOLVES!" I shouted.  
  
"Sakura, please rethink this things. Go back to school to clear your mind," Detective Wong ordered. I just growled and stomped out of the office. I couldn't BELIEVE how idiotic they are! Could they accuse someone who is innocent of something guilty?!  
  
Ugh! I can't stand this. I need to go to school to release some stress...  
  
O_o End of POV o_O  
  
^_^v At the prison ^_^v  
  
"Dammit!" Syaoran said as he banged his fist against the bars. "I can't believe this!"  
  
"Don't blame her, Syaoran," Tomoyo whispered from her cell. (All of them are held at different ones) "If she's guilty, then so are we."  
  
"What?" Syaoran's head snapped up.  
  
"We knew about her identity from the beginning," Mei Lin answered.  
  
"But...but why?" Syaoran asked as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Even though it is her job, Syaoran, she really cared for you," Jason said.  
  
"Then why didn't she stop me when I tried to come here?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"She did. But you were too stubborn to believe her," Eriol said. "She told us ALL about it."  
  
"Damn," Syaorn cursed, remembering. "Why does life..."  
  
  
  
"...have to be so complicated," Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. Everything would work out fine in the end," Chiharu assured.  
  
"But you don't know the whole story, Chiharu. You don't know how I felt for him," Sakura whispered.  
  
Chiharu smiled symphetically. "Don't lose hope, Sakura. No matter what you do...don't lose hope."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Mihara? Kinomoto? Is there something that you want to share with us?" the teacher said.  
  
"Iie, betsuni, Kiritani-sensei," Sakura said quickly. She was in her maths class. (Actually, I don't mind maths. I just detest the teacher. She grumbles about the slightest things...)  
  
"Good. Now tell me the answer to question to question number 9..."  
  
Sakura groaned. 'This is going to be a LONG hour and a half' she thought.  
  
-_-' After maths -_-'  
  
"Finally!" Sakura said as she emerged from the classroom.  
  
Chiahru giggled. "I had never seen you so frustrated before, Sakura."  
  
"That's because Kiritani-sensei kept on asking me to solve the questions. I swear that he is out there to get me," Sakura groaned.  
  
"Well...we are having gym next. And after that is cheerleading practise. Are you coming?"  
  
"Of course I am. It's been more than three months since I had exercise," Sakura said as she stretched her arms.  
  
She changed quickly and went into the gym. The gym was half-full and the teacher wasn't there yet.  
  
"I'll just take a slight warm-up," Sakura said to herself as she got to the parallel bars.  
  
After she was done, the whole place erupted into applause. "Great job, Kinomoto," the teacher said.  
  
"Arigato, Aogiri-sensei," Sakura said wiping sweat off her forehead.  
  
"Now let's get back to class..."  
  
^_^v Sakura's House ^_^v  
  
-_-' After classes -_-'  
  
"Tadaima," Sakura said as she entered the house.  
  
"O-kaeri nasai, Sakura," Fujitaka said as he popped his head out of the kitchen. "How's the case?"  
  
Sakura frowned. "Horrible," she said. "They caught the wrong person."  
  
"Tadaima."  
  
"O-kaeri nasai," Sakura and Fujitaka said in unison.  
  
"Hey, did I just hear the kaijuu?" Touya asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura kaijuu ja nai!" Sakura said as she stamped on her brother's foot.  
  
"Itie!" Touya shouted.  
  
"Serves you right," Sakura said, grinning. Touya just glared at her.  
  
"How's your case, kaijuu?" he asked, limping slightly.  
  
"Bad," Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh? Maybe I can ask one of my friends to help you," Touya said.  
  
"Which one?" Sakura asked with a sweatdrop. Her brother was an odd job man and works like a rolling stone. It's as if he's there, wherever you are.  
  
"The one that is a major," he replied.  
  
"You mean the one with the gray hair?" Sakura asked eagerly.  
  
Touya nodded. "That's the one. His name is Yuuki...I think."  
  
"Hm...maybe don't need his help..." Sakura said thoughtfully. Just then, the doorbell rang...  
  
* * *  
  
Gomen nasai!!!!! I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short!!! PLz forgive me. I won't be updating for a while and if you want to know when I updated, plz leave your e-mail and I'll e-mail you when there's another chapter. Ja ne!!! 


	14. Chapter 12

Hi again!!! Thanks for all your reviews! I never knew that I could get so many reviews :P LOL, there are even some who reviewed even though I didn't update. This chapter is for my dearest friend who is deceased and this is her one-month anniversary...Ne wayz, here's...  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Hm...maybe I do need his help..." Sakura said thoughtfully. Just then, the doorbell rang... "NOT," she finished.  
  
"I'll get it," Sakura shouted so that her father could hear her. She opened the door and frowned. "You are not welcome here," she stated and slammed the door in the visitor's face.  
  
Both Fujitaka and Touya sweatdropped at her tactics, knowing exactly who was at the door. Touya walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello, Yuuki," he said without looking at the person.  
  
"I guess she is still mad at me, huh?" Yuuki asked.  
  
"After what you did last summer, I don't think so..."  
  
"And you are only 2 years older than me!" they heard Sakura shout.  
  
Yuuki shrugged. "It was a JOKE," he protested.  
  
"Kaijuu don't take jokes well...especially on that day," Touya said.  
  
"Why didn't she?"  
  
"Duh! What would you do if someone pushes you into the swimming pool and in front of the whole class as well?" Touya said.  
  
"I didn't know that the whole class was there!" Yuuki protested.  
  
"Well, you should!" Touya shouted.  
  
"Onii-cha, please stop shouting will ya? I could hear you all the way in my room AND I casted Silence!" they heard Sakura complain before a slam was heard.  
  
"Wow...I didn't know I was that loud..." Touya muttered.  
  
Yuuki shrugged. "Never knew? Man, you're dense..."  
  
"What did you say, gaki?" Touya asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Yuuki said quickly. "I-I'll be going now. Bye."  
  
"Damn kid..." Touya muttered as he watch Yuuki run away and disappear before closing the door.  
  
^_^v In Sakura's room ^_^v  
  
Just as I had said, I casted Silence...and was enjoying the peace I got. 'Not even Kero can disturb me now' Sakura thought as she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.  
  
-_-' Three days later -_-'  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the mirror the last time before she walked out of her room. Touya looked up when he heard his sister. "Hey, kaij-," what he was about to say was cut short when he saw what she was wearing.  
  
Sakura was wearing a short pink tank top and tight black pants. "Hey, Touya. I'll be going over to Chiharu's and won't be back until late at night so I won't be here for lunch, dinner and breakfast, okay? Bye!" Before Touya could reply, Sakura was already out of the door.  
  
"Dammit, " Touya muttered. "What do a big brother have to do to get his younger sister to listen to him?"  
  
^_^v At the Police Station ^_^v  
  
Sakura walked straight into the police station with Chiharu behind her. Chiharu was nervous as she had never been in the police department before and she was glad about that.  
  
"Sakura, why are we here?" Chiharu asked. " I thought we are going shopping."  
  
"Were," Sakura corrected. "I have some important matters to do beforehand." She ignored the eyes of the other policemen in the station, watching her. She reached the end of the room and opened the door, without bother knocking.  
  
"Who are you!"  
  
Sakura's eyes roamed around the room. It was easy to see that they were having a meeting before she interrupted. "I am here to deal with some business with Mr. Cheung," she said breezily. "Could we please have a private conversation, Mr. Cheung?"  
  
Her smile flatered when she saw that he had no intention of moving. "Whatever you have to say can be heard in this room. Before that, please identify yourself," the man at the end of the long table replied.  
  
"The name is Sakura Kinomoto. I was the one who Detective Wong sent to Hong Kong. If you want me to speak out loud, it will be my pleasure. And it has something to do about catching the innocent. I'm sure that the gentlemen in this room have ears for that. Don't you think so?" she bit out.  
  
At the sound of innocent, Mr. Cheung's back straightened. "Well, if you put it that way...I guess that we can talk privately instead..."  
  
"Mr. Cheung," a voice boomed. "If there is any business regarding innocent people, I suggest that you speak up in this room itself."  
  
"I agree with Mr. Li. Mr. Cheung, you are not allowed to speak about this matter privately. Since as it regards the occupation of all of us here," another one spoke up.  
  
"Mr. Li?" Sakura said, confused.  
  
The man with brown hair and amber eyes smiled warmly. "Yes, that's right. May I know what the important business is?"  
  
"Pardon me for being rude...but are you the Leader of the Li Clan in China?" Sakura asked. Maybe this is going to be easier than she thought.  
  
"No," Mr. Li replied. "That is my deceased older brother's position. His son is about to take over the place."  
  
"Does that mean that you are the uncle of Syaoran Li?"  
  
"Yes. Syaoran Li is my favourite nephew. Why are you asking about him?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "That's because the business I have concerns him," Sakura replied with a light bow.  
  
Mr. Li's eyebrow raised. "Is that so? Then I certainly must listen to this."  
  
"Mr. Cheung, do you remember the Leader of the Wolf Clan whom you have asked Detective Wong to capture?"  
  
Mr. Cheung looked thoughtful. "Yes...why?"  
  
"That person happens to be the future leader of the Li Clan AND Mr. Li's favourite nephew..."  
  
"WHAT?! " Mr. Li shouted, standing erect. "You have MY nephew in a cell?"  
  
"Please, Mr. Li. It must have been some mistake..."  
  
"Mistake? MISTAKE?! WHAT DO YOU THINK MY NEPHEW IS? A CRIMINAL?!" Mr. Li shouted.  
  
"I-I-It was said that he was responsible for all the bombings, death and fights in Hong Kong," Mr. Cheung stammered under the glare of Mr. Li.  
  
"I have found out that it was the Dragons who were causing all the trouble in Hong Kong. I tried to tell Detective Wong, but he just won't listen to me," Sakura said.  
  
"I wish to see my nephew now, Mr. Cheung," Mr. Li said coldly. "And I won't have ANY excuses."  
  
"Y-Yes sir!"  
  
Sakura smiled at the scene before her. "Um...Sakura? When are you going to go to the mall?" Chiharu asked softly.  
  
"Ah, gomen, Chiharu. I have to give you a rain check and..."  
  
Chiharu giggled. "It's okay, Sakura. I understand. I'll just go home first and we'll go shopping some other time, okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Chiharu," Sakura said giving her a hug before following Mr. Li to the prison cell where they had held the love of her life.  
  
+_+* Syaoran's POV +_+*  
  
"Dammit," I said as I punched the bars of the cell. I couldn't believe it...and I don't want to. Sakura...the only one I had loved...a traitor...No. There must be a reason. She WILL help me to get out of this place. I'm sure...  
  
My line of thoughts were distracted when the door to the cells were opened to reveal a group of men and a small figure beside them with emerald eyes. I narrowed my eyes when I saw one of the men lean towards Sakura and whisper something into her ear, making her giggle.  
  
Her smile only grew wider when she saw me staring at her and started walking towards me...  
  
* * *  
  
The END!!!! LOL That's all for this chapter. Sorry again for the late update but I seem to have lost interest in writing this story...LOL. Ne wayz, REVIEW!!! 


	15. Chapter 13

My B-day's today!! And as my present, I want you guys to give me lots and lots of reviews :P. This chapter's for you guys...enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Syaoran." My name felt like a sacred word when I heard her whisper it. It seems so different when I heard it. I want to call out to her as well...but pride was holding my tongue.  
  
"What do you want, traitor," I hissed, colder than I expected.  
  
I stiffened when I saw the hurt look which flashed across her face. She looked as if she had been slapped right across the face. "S-Syaoran..." she whispered, with a forced smile. I was sure that she wanted to know that it had been a horrible nightmare. But I'm not going to let her have it her way.  
  
"Get away. You are the one who got me into this mess...and I don't want my pain to continue any longer," I said, forcing myself to turn away so I wouldn't see her feelings.  
  
"Have it your way, Li." I heard a sob escaping from her and footsteps running. I looked up just in timeto see her disappear from here. "Hello, Xiao Lang."  
  
I glared coldly at the person who used my first name. No one except family and close friends were allowed to call me that. "Who the heck are you?" I glared at the familiar piercing amber eyes and emotionless face. (Reminds you of anyone?)  
  
"Don't tell me you forgotten me. I was your favourite, remember?"  
  
"What favou-" I stopped and stared at the young and handsome man in front of me. "Uncle Lian?"  
  
My uncle grinned. "Of course. Now, what was that between you and that sweet girl just now?"  
  
I sighed. "Just let me get outta here," I said.  
  
"Not until you tell me."  
  
"No. We'll discuss it when we are back in Hong Kong," I argued.  
  
"Don't argue with me, Little Wolf. I want to know now!" I gulped. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't know that you are locked up here."  
  
I sighed. It was useless to argue with him when he's made up his mind...then again, it's hard to argue with anyone who's a born Li...including me. "Then take a seat. This is going to be a LONG story."*  
  
*  
  
*End of POV (I'm lazy to make the faces)*  
  
*  
  
*"...And I think you know the rest better than me."  
  
Lian ran his hands through his hair. "Wow, you are right. This is a long story...and a complicated one as well," he commented.  
  
"Well, uncle. Can you ask them to let me and my comrades to go now?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure. Let's go," Lian said standing up and headed for the door. "But you must promise me to look for her and explain to her immediately."  
  
"Yea, yea. Whatever."  
  
Lian sighed and walked out. "HEY! Aren't you going to let us out?" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"It's open. It was never locked, ever since you came in here!" Lian shouted back, while the former prisoners sweatdropped.  
  
"Well...what did you know. I never noticed," Mei Lin commented.  
  
"Yeah. The just made it look like its locked," Eriol said as he took off the chain around the lock of his cell. "Now, Xiao Lang, how are you going to apologize?"  
  
"For what?" Syaoran asked breezily.  
  
"If you don't she might never forgive you," Tomoyo said softly.  
  
Syaoran snorted. "It's not like she's going to forgive me anyways." This comment earned him a few glares.  
  
"You can either go now or never 'coz I'll chop you into pieces," Mei Ling threatened.  
  
Syaoran walked out of the prison, waving his hand meaningless at her. "Whatever you say. Whatever you say."*  
  
*  
  
*The next day at Sakura's school*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura walked slowly to her class. There was supposed to be a Maths Test on that day on 'Statistics', but Sakura, as usual, was unprepared for it. "Hey, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura turned around and came face-to-face with her best friend, Chiharu. "Hey, Chiharu," she said weakly.  
  
"So, you ready for the test today?"  
  
"Test? What test?"Sakura asked densely.  
  
"Um...the Maths teest on 'Statistics'?  
  
"HOE!!!"*  
  
*  
  
*At the end of the day*  
  
*  
  
*"So Sakura, how was the test?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Horrible. My brain's going to explode with all the numbers," Sakura commented.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Poor Sakura. How about you hang out at my house for the rest of the day? I got a new neighbour and hopefully, this one's cute AND single," Chiiharu stated.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Poor neighbour. He have to go through Chiharu's judgement," Sakura agreed.  
  
"HEY! I resent that," Chiharu said and the two of them burst out laughing. "Let's go."*  
  
*  
  
*At Chiharu's*  
  
*  
  
*"Ah...this is life," Chiharu said as she sank into her backyard pool.  
  
Sakura just smiled weakly. She was wearing a white two-piece bathing suit with pink cherry blossoms around it. "Come on and join me, Sakura."  
  
Sakura sighed in defeat and joined her friend. "Wow, this is warm," Sakura commented.  
  
"Yup..." Chiharu grinned wickedly.  
  
"Uh oh. I hate it when you grin like that," Sakura said, getting as far, and as quickly, away from her as possible.  
  
"Oh, come on, Sakura. It's just a little water balloon fight," Chiharu whined and threw a water balloon at Sakura, making her yelp. "Bull's eye!"  
  
"Oh, you are going to pay for that," Sakura growled playfully and began to splash the water at Chiharu.*  
  
*  
  
*The Neighbour.*  
  
*  
  
*"What's that?" a man asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think it's the neighbour," another stated.  
  
"Let's check it out. I always wanted to see how my new neighbour looks like," the third one spoke up.  
  
"New and going to be old," the first corrected.  
  
"Whatever, let's just see."  
  
They walked out of the house and peeped over the fence. "Oh my God!" Water splashed over the fence before they could peep and they heard giggling.  
  
"Chiharu-chan!" one whined before they heard some more sound of water splashing.  
  
"Ahh! Sakura-chan! You just ruined my new suit!" another cried out.  
  
'Sakura? Could it be?' the first one thought as he looked over the fence. His breath caught when he saw an angel in the swimming pool, completely drenched.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
The angel looked up and the smile on her face disappeared when she saw him. "What do you want? Haven't you hurt me enough...  
  
* **  
  
That's all for now! Remember to review and review^^ Ja ne! 


	16. Chapter 14

LOL I'm back!! Sorry if it's a little late okay? I had made it longer to make up for it. Enjoy!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 14 - Forgive and forget*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What do you want? Haven't you hurt me enough, Li?" the angel spat.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry," Syaoran apologized. "I-I-I didn't know what I was saying."  
  
Sakura laughed. "Yea, right. You didn't know what you were saying and hurt my heart in the process. I must say, you had imporved in breaking me," she said.  
  
"Sakura, please. Listen to me..."  
  
"NO! YOU listen to ME. I had just about enough of you telling me what to do and everything. I tried to help you. And what did I get? Scolding. Get lost, Li. We're through," she spat and walked angrily back into the house. "I'm going home, Chiharu-chan."  
  
"Sakura-chan! Wait!" Chiharu said. She took one last look at them and then raced back into the house, to find Sakura.  
  
"Chiharu, huh? This is going to get interesting..." Yamazaki said with a grin. Syaoran just glared at him and walked away from the fence. "What's wrong with him?" Eriol just sweatdropped and followed Syaoran into the house.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Inside...Sakura*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sakura, wait up," Chiharu whined. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home," was Sakura's simple answer.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't stand to see his annoying face for one more minute," Sakura growled. (o.O VERY OOC. Must have learned that from Syaoran...) Chiharu sighed as Sakura packed her things and went to her car. "I'll see you at school."  
  
"Come on, Sakura. Are you going to let him bully you like that?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Him? Bully ME? You're joking," Sakura replied.  
  
"In my point of view, that's exactly what he was doing."  
  
Sakura was silent. "...let's go to the beach tomorrow and take Rika and Naoko along."  
  
"Um...okay..." And with that, Sakura went out of the door and into her convertible.  
  
Chiharu walked back to the backyard with a thoughtful look on her face. "Hm...that guy of his was rather cute...maybe..."*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The next day at the beach*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura stretched her arms. "Now, to find them..." she said to herself and walked off towards the beach. "There they are," she whispered when she saw them resting on a blanket, getting a tan. "Hey, guys."  
  
"Huh? Oh hey, Saku."  
  
"What's the matter with the two of you?" Sakura asked as she took off her shirt to reveal her skimpy bikini and earning glances from guys who are there.  
  
"We're just waiting for someone," Chiharu said with a smile on her face. Sakura know that smile and it could mean trouble.  
  
"Well...I guess I had better get out of your way..." she said, taking a few steps back.  
  
"NO!" they said. "I mean, you don't have to do that, Saku. You can meet them as well."  
  
"Uh..something tells me that I had better said no..."  
  
"Sakura!" Before she knew it, she was beside them. She was beginning to relax, at least until some guy blocked her sunlight.  
  
"Excuse me, mister. Do you mind moving? You're blocking my sunlight," Sakura scolded, trying to see the guy's face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just have to introduce myself to the lovely ladies."  
  
Sakura's eyes shot open when she heard the husky voice. "Um...guys? I'll be going to the restroom for a while okay?" She was about to suceed until something, or rather, *someone* stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going? A beautiful girl like you shouldn't walk around here alone. It's dangerous," a husky voice whispered beside her ear before she felt something licking her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"At least I'm away from you," Sakura replied as she tried to get out of his grasp.  
  
"Don't even try it. You know that I'm much stronger than you are," Syoaran stated, his arms still around her waist. Sakura growled and tried harder. "Stop it."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said before lowering his head to her neck and started kissing her there. Feeling Sakura calm down, he proceeded down and started kissing her shoulder. "Want me to continue?"  
  
Getting no answer from Sakura, he lift his head and pushed her back to the blanket, where the others were watching in amusement, and sat beside her. "Next time you guys wanna do that, I suggest that you get a room," Chiharu said in amusement.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Chiharu," Sakura muttered as she folded her arms in front of her, pouting cutely. The rest could only laugh at her while Syaoran wrap his arms around her waist again.  
  
"Forgive me?" he asked, breathing on her neck. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Fine," she muttered, leaning back to rest her head on his shoulder. Syaoran smiled and kiss her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"KAWAII!! And I caught it on tape!" a female voice exclaimed, making Sakura and Syaoran groan.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Sakura-chan? Are you going to introduce us or leave us in the dark?" Rika asked. She was eyeing a certain black-haired boy who was with them.  
  
"Oops, sorry. Guys, that girl with the camcorder is Tomoyo. The guy beside her is Eriol, that one beside Chiharu is Yamazaki, Alexander, Alex for short, beside him, that guy who is obviously flirting with Naoko is Tike and this big guy here is Syaoran," she said in one breath. "Guys, this is Chiharu, Naoko and Rika."  
  
"Hi," all of them chorused.  
  
"Sakura, we're going to a club later. Do you want to join us?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"Everyone," Tomoyo confirmed. "You guys can come too. Go to Sakura's house at around ten and we'll pick you up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hoe? Where's Meiling?" Sakura asked looking around. "I thought she was here as well."  
  
"She's busy with a certain *someone*" Tomoyo told her.  
  
"Jason?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nope. That was so last week" Tomoyo said giggling. "Meiling said that she'd make sure that he would last this time"  
  
"Wow, he have to be something then" Sakura stated.  
  
"Um...Sakura? Who's Jason and Meiling?" Naoko asked, in Tike's arms.  
  
"I'm Meiling. Don't tell me that Sakura is already telling lies about me" she whined. All of them turned and saw the raven-haired girl, wearing a skimpy bikini and a guy with dark hair, and a gorgeous body at that, beside her.  
  
"Chan, didn't expect to see you to be my cousin's new catch" Syaoran said with a slight smile.  
  
"Neither did I, Syao. If I had known earlier that she was the cousin you told me to get together with, I wouldn't have objected" Jamie stated. "I thought that your cousin would be an old ghoul when you said that she was your complete opposite and who knew that she would turn out to be a goddess instead"  
  
Syaoran grinned. "You had obviously haven't been paying attention. I said that our attitudes are complete opposites, not our appearances." Sakura giggled as she saw Meiling's face turn into one with disgust. "How did you two meet anyways?"  
  
"Well..."Meiling began.  
  
"*Someone* got drunk in a bar. She's lucky that I was there to save her or else someone who isn't decent would have taken advantage instead" Jamie cut in.  
  
"Right. As if you were decent" Meiling retorted. Jamie just grinned.  
  
"Hey, Meiling, is this your new one?" Sakura asked, densely.  
  
Meiling's eyes darkened. "Hell no" she muttered. "I don't want him even if he's the last man on Earth" she said loudly.  
  
"Aw...I'm hurt, Mei-chan. Make me feel better" Jamie said with a slight whimper and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Get away fro me, you freak!" Meiling said in digust as she tried to push him away.  
  
"Not until you kiss me" Jamie said with a wicked grin.  
  
Meiling snorted. "In your dreams"  
  
"I'm dreaming..."  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes. "Then keep dreaming coz it'll end up in a nightmare"  
  
"If the nightmare is you on top of me or below me, I won't mind..."  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, CHAN JAMIE!!"  
  
Sakura and the rest laughed as Meiling tried to break out of Jamie's grasp. "Aw, come on, Meiling, give him a chance" Sakura teased. "I would love to do that in your place but your cousin would end up punching him in the face" she stated, looking at Syaoran who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Damn right."  
  
"Come on, Meiling. I want to catch this on tape" Tomoyo stated as she taped them in her fiancé's arms.  
  
"Hell no" Meiling protested. "Hey, you girls ever knew a move called S-I-N- G?" she asked mischeviously and grinned when they all shook their heads. "Then let me demonstrate..."  
  
"S-" Meiling punched Jamie right in the stomach with her elbow.  
  
"I-" She stepped on his foot when he let go of her.  
  
"N-" When he held his foot, she used her left elbow and elbowed his nose.  
  
"G-" Finally, she used her right elbow to hit him in the groin which he held painfully. "Works against and male who held you like that" she said grinning at Jamie, who was clutching his crotch and on his knees. (Got that idea from Miss Congenality)  
  
All of them were laughing hysterically at them. "Wow. Teach me that move sometime, Meiling" Sakura said eyeing Syaoran. "It might come useful"  
  
Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko also nodded in agreement. "VERY useful" Tomoyo said looking at her fiancé, who smiled.  
  
"I'll allow you to learn it only if you don't use it against me," Eriol said.  
  
"I'll think about that."  
  
"Depends on our mood. Right, girls?" Rika said grinning at the rest who nodded and giggled.  
  
"I'll make sure that you don't learn that then," Syaoran said as he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Hm...maybe you're right" Sakura said thoughtfully, earning groans from the girls and grin from the boys. "Besides, the other moves I had learnt are more dangerous and painful" she finished.  
  
Syaoran winced at the thought. "On the other hand, maybe you SHOULD learn..."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Don't worry. Even if I learn, I won't use it against you for no reason..." Syaoran sighed in relief. "...but if I have a good reason, on the other hand..." Syaoran groaned, making Sakura giggle.  
  
"Hey, who wants to play some beach volleyball?" Chiharu suggested standing up.  
  
"I'll play" Yamazaki said standing up. "By the way, did you know that beach volleyballs are originally played to prove their love to someone?"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Yamazaki nodded. "That's right..."  
  
"That's enough!" Chiharu said knocking him on the head and dragged him.  
  
"Ah...Yamazaki tells such great lies" Eriol commented with a smile.  
  
"Hoe? That's a lie?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That's right. Anyways, I'm going home and get some rest for now. Do you want to go now, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sure" Tomoyo replied as she dusted herself.  
  
Meiling snorted. "Bet ya do. You think that we don't know what you guys are up to?" she said making both of them blush red.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later in the evening*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura stretched her arms over her head. "Hey, Syao? Wanna go now?" she shouted at Syaoran who was playing volleyball with Mike as his partner against Jamie and Alex.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and nodded. She saw him say something, grinning, making the rest laugh and walk over to her and the other girls. "Sure" he replied.  
  
"And I have to go now too" Alex commented, picking up a towel. "Want a ride, Rika?"  
  
Rika nodded and walked up to him. "Well, I guess I'll take Naoko home then" Mike said with a mischevious grin. "By the way, Naoko, do you want to..." they couldn't hear the rest as he lowered it to a whisper. Whatever he said made Naoko blush and nod in agreement.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Hey, Chan? Could you please take Meiling home? I have to take Sakura and my car is a two-seater"  
  
"Pleasure" Jamie said grinning at a fumming Meiling.  
  
"No way" Meiling muttered. "Sakura, can I go with you?"  
  
Sakura shook her head apologically. "Sorry, Meiling, I want some *time* with my Little Wolf. It's been too long."  
  
"Fine" was the reply she got before she marched to the waiting Jeep.  
  
"Take care of my cousin, Chan. You break her heart, I'll break your neck." Sakura giggled and dragged Syaoran away with her, leaving a sweatdropping Jamie.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
LOL Sorry again if it isn't much...but at least I didn't leave you guys a cliffie ^^ Actually, it was QUITE tempting...oh well, next time. Btw, there's a really good fic called 'A Dream Comes True that's rather good and I have no idea why it got only a few reviews *puzzled look* So...if you guys can help me, just drop a review and an answer to a question she had. Thank you and remember to REVIEW!!! 


End file.
